Green Mist
by fabijus
Summary: Kara tells Lena her biggest secret. Kara and Lena's relationship will go through a lot of milestones. But we are starting at the revelation here. It is set as of the beginning of the fouth season, but with a few alterations. there will be angst, but there will be fluff too. This is a Supercorp story, so a lot of gay stuff.
1. The Betrayal

**The Betrayal**

Kara Danvers was Supergirl, that was the undeniable truth she had just discovered, better yet, the woman she loved had told her. Kara, her Kara, the shining light of her life was the hateful person she despised, how could they be both the same person, yet they were. What was she supposed to do now?

_ "Lena, I have to tell you something important. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now. I'm sorry it took so long, but I was so afraid to lose you, I'm very afraid. Please don't push me away, I won't be able to handle it. "_

_ "Kara , you can just tell me, I'm sure we can work through it together darling."_

_ "Ok. Sit down on the couch Lena. So, since the day we met right here in this office you've gotten to know me and I, you. We've shared our secrets, our hopes, our lives basically. But still I have been keeping something for myself. A part of me that is very important, my other half, the one that fulfills my parents wishes. I am Supergirl , Lena. I protect earth from its most mortal enemies. My name is Kara Zor-El, and I am the last daughter of Krypton."_

_ "I know, and I am very sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was afraid I was going to lose you. I trust you with all my heart Lena, I wanted to tell you sooner, I was going to , but every time something got in the way, or someone. Please say something."_

_ "Get out, get out of here now Kara. And don't come back ever again."_

So Kara had gotten out and they hadn't seen each other in a week. Kara had left several messages, tried to call Lena a dozen times, but she wasn't ready yet, maybe she would never be.

Lena tried working herself to sleep everyday for a week, however she could only cry. Anything she'd look would remind her of Kara, her apartment was a living shrine of their friendship, photos of them hugging were on every surface she would look. Gifts Kara had given her were scattered everywhere.

Alex tried to call her too, but she didn't want to talk to anyone specially if they were Kara's friends and at this point all of Lena's friends were Kara's. She was the one to open Lena's life to friendships and game nights, to laughter, to a family she'd chosen, not the one she was born with but wasn't really part of.

Lena was at the lowest point of her life, she couldn't count on anybody, couldn't trust anyone. She had been used to it before, but then Kara changed all of that, she'd shown her all that Lena could be when she had someone to lean on. Lena'd gotten used to it, but the same Kara also took it all away from her now. How could that snowflake of a girl be Supergirl, the one who doubted her, who accused her of hiding kryptonite from her. How could kara have doubted her like that, worse she'd asked James to check if Lena was telling the truth, such a betrayal she'd never think Kara would have done to her. But she had. For now it was best to leave it be and try to move on.

Xxx

Four months had passed since Kara told Lena the truth, and hadn't seen Lena since. She tried to reach her, but eventually Kara realized she should wait for Lena to get in touch on her own time. She shouldn't force it on her. It was Kara's own fault Lena now was out of her life, if she'd told her sooner this wouldn't be happening. She would have the woman of her dreams with her now; she could've told her the other truth she'd been waiting to share after the reveal, the one that her heart yearned for. She could tell the green eyed woman that she'd been in love with her for three years. But now, all she could hope for was that Lena would give her a chance to talk one more time.

This morning had been extremely busy for Kara and for Supergirl. She'd fought four aliens in four hours, one at each corner of the city, by noon she was exhausted, but she still had her CatCo story to write, although she'd been procrastinating at this particular one. She'd been tasked to interview Lena Luthor about the new product L-Corp was going to be releasing at tonight's event.

She'd tried to get a interview with Lena, but Jess, her assistant, had been avoiding her calls too. So the only alternative Kara had was to show up at L-Corp unannounced.

Kara showed up at L-Corp at 1 pm, when she knew Lena would in her office working, but she couldn't get passed the lobby. So Lena had her banned from the building, that was not good. She would have to tell Snapper to give the article to someone else instead.

Xxx

"Miss Luthor?" - Jess called from the door.

"Yes, Jess. Come on in". – Lena motioned to Jess to enter her office.

"Miss Danvers tried to enter the building half hour ago, and as you requested she was denied entry on the lobby. I just came to inform you." – Jess said as she entered the office.

"Is this the first time she tried or has it been others?" – Lena interjected.

"Well, it's the first time she tried coming here, but she has called a lot to try to get in touch with you, I would say more than thirty times. I just didn't tell you because you said you didn't want to hear from her again."

"It's okay Jess, I just wanted to know. So more than thirty, huh? Wow!" – Lena said surprised by the number of times Kara tried. – "You can leave now Jess, thank you." - Jess left Lena to her thoughts.

So Kara didn't quit so easy. This got Lena wondering if she should give the reporter a chance. Maybe she should let her explain herself. She was missing Kara so much. Maybe her anger had diminished a little.

Xxx

Kara had called Snapper to tell him she wasn't able to write the article. He was very disappointed in her, but there was nothing she could do this time, and Rao knows she tried a lot of ways to get in contact with Lena.

She decided she needed a drink to relax a bit. It wasn't her usual go to but this was a low point for her. So Kara went to the alien bar and ordered an Aldebaran rum glass.

She was about to drink her first sip when a chair came at her direction. Kara stopped the chair and zapped at the restroom to change to her Supergirl suit.

Once she came out, she assessed the situation. There were nine huge aliens waiting for her at the bar, all in a semi circle around her. They looked more like reptilians than normal people, and they all had a green glow to them.

It only took Kara two seconds to realize that somehow they had kryptonite. Maybe that glow they shared was the green substance that was the only thing that could harm her. But how was it part of them, Kara didn't know, and she wouldn't be able to find that out now. She would have to flee, there was no way she would be able to fight them all with kryptonite.

They were alone at the bar at this point, everyone else had fled.

Kara was already feeling weaker; she got to her knees, as the first one attacked her. She managed to deflect with her laser eyes. Soon three were on top of her. She battled them all, and all at once. The nine reptilians came for her with their tongues out . First one, then another, then a third, after ten minutes all of them had bitten her, and injected the green mist that exhaled from their bodies.

Kara was down, her body burning with kryptonite all over. She was going unconscious any minute now. All she could think of was to call Alex on her coms.

"Alex, help… Alien bar…." Kara trailed of, her voice weak, her body failing her.

"Supergirl? Are you there? What happened?" – Alex said, surprised by the tone her sister's voice had.

"All units, Supergirl needs back up at the Alien bar, I repeat all units must go to the Alien bar now!"

Xxx

Lena had been working on her prototype all afternoon preparing to unveil it tonight at the event when an urgent message from Alex appeared on her cell phone.

**Alex: **Lena, please pick up your phone, this is urgent. Get back to me as soon as you can, please. Alex Danvers.

There were 5 missed calls from Alex, and 5 from the DEO. Lena got worried, maybe something had happened to Kara. So she decided to just go there instead.

At the DEO, Lena watched as the chaos took over, there were agents running everywhere, it seemed like the end of the world was starting, little did she know her world was about to come crashing down.

"Alex! I'm here. What is going on? What happened that everyone is running like crazy people." – Lena asked with a worried look on her face. But as soon as she saw Alex's her jaw almost hit the floor. She was crying, her face was red, dread spread all through her body as she waited for an answer.

"Lena, come here." – Alex said as she sniffed and tried to clean her face. – "It's Kara, she got hurt really bad on a fight. We don't know if she's going to make it. I think you, you…"- she couldn't continue talking, so she just took Lena to Kara.

"Just take me to her Alex. I wanna see her." – Lena said as she followed Alex to the med bay. Her eyes werw already starting to water without control. She was trying to hold control, but as soon as she saw Kara there, looking like a Christmas tree, glowing green and all broken up. Her face was unrecognizable, she had a cervical collar, and her body had diminished somehow.

"Noooo!" – Lena broke down right there. She couldn't stand anymore, her knees hit the floor. She began crying copiously. Alex reached for her, but she was barely holding on too.

"We are working on it already Lena, but she was injected with too much kryptonite, somehow it attached itself to her DNA, and we don't know if we'll be able to detach it. Let's pray she pulls through."


	2. Nebulous

N**ebulous**

Lena stood there on her knees for about half an hour before Alex dragged her to a chair. She was in shock, she couldn't believe what she was seeing there, Kara; between life and death, so fragile, so weak looking. Her face had sunken, her eyes where grayish with her pupils neon green, her smile gone, the glow on her skin was replaced by a green looking muck that had covered all her body. She had become green, as the substance that was killing her, the one that they had fought about. Lena had made kryptonite before, she had stored it, and even if she didn't care for the suspicion Supergirl had about, she knew now she had made a mistake. What if this is the result of her work, what if this is all her fault? Kara is dying and it could be because of her.

"Oh, My God Kara! Please don't die, not now. We haven't talked yet; I don't want to leave things like this. Please wake up! Fight! I know it's my fault, you tried to talk, but I was too hurt to listen. C'mon Kara wake up!" – Lena pleaded with Kara so she'd wake up. Seeing her like this was killing Lena. Her feelings for Kara came rushing back like a tidal wave.

Alex hugged Lena , they were both crying, the two of them were alone with Kara in the med bay. But the entire DEO was filled with agents who cared for Supergirl, and for Kara, specially Winn, her best friend, and Jon. Both who were trying to search for clues as to what happened to Supergirl.

Xxx

Winn Shott, tech genius and Kara's best friend, was trying to find out what'd happened to Kara. He was watching all of the surveillance videos of the bar Supergirl had been in. J'onn J'onzz, the Marcian Manhunter was scavenging the city in search for the assailants of Supergirl. It was adamant that they found them so they could treat Supergirl, and save her life.

Unfortunately J'onn couldn't find any clues of the aliens who attacked Kara. There where so many that even with Winn tracking the radiation the kryptonite leaves it wasn't enough to find them as there were nine aliens so the radiation was all over National City. They would have to wait so track them better.

Xxx

Alex had called Eliza after Kara was brought to the DEO, but she would only arrive the next day. So she stayed beside Lena, who wouldn't leave Kara's side not even to go to the restroom.

So Alex bought some take out and the two of them ate right then and there.

Doctor Miller would come in every hour on the hour to take Supergirl's vitals. They were decreasing rapidly. She was perishing in front of them.

When Eliza got there, she instantly called Alex outside to talk to her.

"Alex, we have to do something, she is going to die soon if we don't try anything." – Eliza said as she hugged Alex and started to cry.

"I don't know what to do mom, I don't have any ideas how to take this off of her. The doctor tried everything he could." – Alex said as her voice cracked a little.

"Then let's get help, maybe Lena can have an idea how to save her." – Eliza was trying to inspire her daughter. They couldn't let the little Danvers go so easy.

Both Danvers went back inside to talk to the Luthor.

"Lena, can we talk a bit?" – Eliza asked Lena as she and Alex came inside.

"Please Eliza, I just want to be with Kara right now." – Lena pleaded with the older Danvers.

"I know sweetie, but if we don't do anything there won't be a Kara anymore, we need your help." – Eliza said as she waited for the Luthor to realize they really needed her help.

"Okay, I'm coming." – Lena said as she left Kara alone, and it tore her heart to leave her there.

Xxx

"So Lena, Alex and I were discussing, and we haven't figured out how to help kara yet, maybe you have an idea how to help her." - Eliza tried to ease Lena into the conversation.

"Please Lena; if there's anything you can do, we would be eternally grateful for it. For as right now, Kara is going to die in the next few hours and there is nothing we can do to save her." – Alex pleaded with Lena, she wasn't ready to let go of her sister just yet.

"Eliza, Alex , I don't know. I love Kara, and these last few months have been really tough, I don't know if I'm stable enough to do something right now." – Lena said as tears ran down her face.

"Please Lena, she doesn't have long now." – Alex tried to sound normal, but her voice cracked.

"Okay, I'll give it try. But maybe it would go faster if Winn could help me." – She asked Alex.

"Sure, of course I'll send him in." – Alex agreed to Lena's request.

"I prefer to work on my lab, but could you get some samples of her blood and all the data you have and send Winn there, I'll do what I can, as fast as I can, and please give me updates." – Lena finished and left quickly, trying to focus on what she could do to save Kara, as Kara had saved her more than she could count, both as Supergirl and as Kara, maybe more as Kara actually, she wouldn't let her die.

Xxx

Alex made good on her promised and sent all that Lena had requested along with Winn. As soon as he arrived they started on a cure. The duo was very focused, and in a few hours they found out the first thing that was useful and it was not a good finding.

There wasn't a way to simply take the kryptonite out of her blood, it was attached to every single molecule on her body, just like super glue and separating them at once was going to kill her just the same. They would have to create a way of doing that but slowly, and how much slowly that would need to be was the great question they had on their hands.

"What now, Lena? Even if we separate the Kryptonite from her blood, she'll die. We need something to do it slowly and steadily." – Winn tried to think of something that would fit those descriptions.

"Calm down Winn, I already have something on my mind, but I need you write a code that can make the serum I'm thinking to be released in small amounts by an applicator we need to make."

"Sure, that I can do. It's quite simple actually." – Winn said with new found hope on his face.

"Okay, then. I just need a couple o hours alone, and I can adapt the prototype I was going to unveil today actually, but I canceled it. That might do. We only need the serum now." – Lena said, but was already thinking about what really would work here.

"Synthetic kryptonite, that's it Winn. I can alter it to attach itself and replace the one on her body, I can make it non lethal to her and this might do. Maybe it won't really cure her, but it will diminish the effects of this one. In time we can perfect it." - Lena said, hopeful for her friend.

"Let's get to it then." – Winn said, starting on his code.

They were both immersed on their chores when Lena's phone buzzed, the same instant Winn's did as well. They exchanged a concerned look, and picked up their phones.

They looked at each other with a somber look. It was bad news. Kara had gotten worse and they needed to intubate her. She didn't have long now. Alex was crying so much Lena almost didn't understand what she was saying. J'onn at least could speak coherently and Winn told Lena what he'd said.

They would have to rush now. The applicator was ready, the code was written and a chip was inserted on the applicator, they only needed to finish the serum now. The most complicated part yet.

Lena had more knowledge at this part, but Winn was helping her with what he could. To synthesize more kryptonite was against everything he stanted for, but this time it was for Kara. They would need a lot more of these eventually. Kara would depend on this from now on. What would that do to her body, they couldn't know now, they didn't have time to test it out before giving it to her.

"I think this is it Winn. Get me the applicator, and a few tubes, we will have to attach to her somehow, maybe a Velcro. Let's go." -So Lena and Winn left L-Corp with _Kara's cure_, they hoped at least.

Xxx

At the DEO Alex was biting her nails; with the other one she held Kara's hand. She wasn't leaving her side until she got better, and neither was Eliza. Winn had texted her they had a "cure" and were bringing it right now. Kara's vitals were a mess, they were descending rapidly. She was going to die very soon. Their ray of sunshine was going out, Alex was devastated.

As soon as Kara's heart vitals started beeping and her heart stopped Lena and Winn ran inside with a little machine and what looked a lot like kryptonite in their hands. Not a moment too soon, Alex though.

"We have it! It's not really a cure, but it will help her. Here Alex, just put it on her right now." - Lena almost screamed at Alex.

"Is that Kryptonite? Doesn't matter, just give it to me." – She said as she put it on Kara, whose body was now almost dead.

"Is this going to work?" - Was all that Eliza could muster.

They were all waiting for Kara. She needed to fight right now.

And she did, her heart came back to life, but nothing more happened at that moment . At least she was still alive. They were all there for her. And they would still be there when she was ready to wake up.


	3. She's Awake

She's Awake

Four months, four miserable months. "The worst of my life" thought Lena. Kara had been in a coma for too long now. She and Winn had remade every calculation at least ten times by now, but the serum could not work faster. This it would take time, time she was losing, she had lost so much time already without the woman she loved, she couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to be with Kara, secret identity be dammed, this was a wake-up call, she needed Kara and there was no point in dragging the fight any longer.

Lena had spent almost all of her time during these four months beside Kara's bed, holding her hand, talking and encouraging her to wake up. There was nothing Lena could do anymore, she'd made the cure, and it was working but very slowly.

The days passed slowly and Lena was getting thinner, she'd stopped eating, she had no more joy, because her joy had a name and it was Kara Danvers, and as of right now it had been more than eight months without talking to her. What was the point in anything without Kara, they were soulmates, Lena knew that by now, she just needed to say it to Kara.

Lena would only eat when Alex brought her something. She'd gotten away from L-Corp, left Sam to manage it while she stood by Kara's bed. She knew Kara was getting better; the problem was that even with the serum, her body still had kryptonite attached to it and it would have it for a while more. Being that, her body couldn't heal properly. She had a lot of other injuries from the fight, some more serious than others. The scratches and bruises were long gone by now, but an injury to her spine and some broken bones still hadn't healed properly.

Xxx

Alex came inside the room to check on Kara again, she was updating Eliza and Clark daily. She would check on Lena too, who was getting thinner by the day, but Alex made sure that she would eat, so she brought her a salad with chicken parm today; at least Lena was eating what she brought to her.

"Hey Lena, how are you today?" – Alex checked Kara's vitals and gave Lena the take out.

"Oh Alex, just want her o wake up already, I am not a patient person." – Lena opened the package and started eating. She ate rather quickly so she could hold Kara's hand again.

"Here you go, and thank you for the food Alex."

"Don't need to thank me Lena, just watch her for me." – Alex left the room, and Lena was alone with Kara again.

Lena started to cry again, she was so distraught with the whole situation that she was neglecting her own life by this point. She was deep in her thoughts when she sensed something different in her hands, and it was Kara's own hands, they were squeezing Lena's, just a tiny bit, but they were moving.

"Kara, are you awake? Darling, I'm here, it's Lena. Please wake up. Everyone is waiting for you!" – Lena's eyes were full of tears, her voice cracking. Kara was moving, she was going to wake up. She should call Alex. So Lena pushed the emergency button to warn Alex.

"Lee. Is.. cough cough cough…" - Kara tried to say but started to have a cough fit. Yet she still didn't open her eyes. After months on a coma her voice was raspy, more like a whisper than anything else.

"Calm down darling, you don't need to talk now. Just relax. You're alright; you're going to be alright." – Lena squeezed Kara's hand to reassure her. She wanted to hug her tightly, but she didn't want to overwhelm Kara.

"Where am I? Who is there? Cough cough cough…." - Kara tried so hard to talk, but she could only master a whisper, she was so weak, so fragile. She couldn't even master enough strength to open her eyes.

Alex barged in the room almost without a breath when she saw her baby sister coughing and trying to speak. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She couldn't believe she was awake. She wanted to pull her close and never let her go again. As she saw Lena weeping like a little girl she burst into tears and hugged Lena, the pair squeezed one another for they couldn't do it to Kara.

"We're here Kara. Stay calm honey. You are in the DEO, you are on the med bay. Remember your last fight, you were badly beaten and you've been in a coma for four months now. But you are fine, you are gonna be just fine baby girl. I am here with you." – Alex checked every vital signs Kara had. She still had a green glowing skin, and because of her injuries she still had a broken arm.

"Here honey, drink a little, you need water." – Lena brought a glass of water for Kara and gave it to her mouth. She was very thirsty, and drank the whole glass. At least it made the coughing go away.

"Thank you. More please." – Kara tried to get up, but couldn't do it alone. She had a broken arm and an injury to her spine that she didn't know about it yet.

"Hey, let me help you. You're very weak still." – Alex went to help her sister up. She would have to tell her about her injuries, but not right now.

Lena went to get Kara more water, and as she was filling the glass Kara's eyes opened and looked directly at her. When Lena saw she almost let the glass hit the floor. Those beautiful blue ocean eyes of hers, they were now neon green and grayish. But they were hers and she was awake and at this moment that was what mattered.

"Kara, honey. Here." - Alex put a pillow behind Kara's back and propped her broken arm on another. She then stepped back so Lena could get to her.

"Here you go Kara, more water." – Lena held the glass to Kara's mouth one more time as she emptied as fast as she had before.

"Thank you Alex. And you Lena. Thanks." – Kara said with such sad eyes. She was taking everything in. Her surroundings, the machines, her body, her broken arm, and specially the lack of feeling in her legs.

Kara was waiting to one of them to offer all the answers, but they were just starring at her like they'd never seen her before. Kara's head was still throbbing with pain and she needed to squint her eyes to see better, she knew deep down that there was a lot she was missing here. Didn't matter because Lena was here and it didn't look like she was leaving any time soon.

"Lena, can you leave for a moment so that I can talk to Kara, please." – Alex tried to ask Lena, but she was already shaking her head, motioning that she wouldn't leave Kara's side.

"It's ok Alex, you can talk, and say anything, but I am not leaving this room, not now." – Lena said as she got closer to Kara and reached for her hand to give it a peck on the back.

"She can stay Alex." – Kara was not letting Lena out of her sight either.

"Okay honey. I have to tell you what really is going on here." – She pulled a chair to be on the other side of Kara. This was going to be a tough conversation.

Kara listened, and she gave all the attention to Alex's explanation of her injuries. She gathered that this would be a slow process, very slow, and that she would be in a wheel chair for the time being, essentially she was as human as them, as long as the kryptonite was in her system. And she would only heal when it was gone, that being an unknown amount at this time, roughly two years of this hell. Lena had created the treatment that they had used and she would still need, that was attached to her stomach.

It took her a while to assimilate all that Alex had said, her body was weak but she would pull through it, and Lena, she would be by her side, she hoped. Lena hadn't left, nor had she dropped her hand.

Kara's eyes began to water and her vision got blurred. At the same time, Alex and Lena tried to hug Kara, but bumped into each other, they shared a laugh and so did Kara. The three girls stood there, looking at each other and appreciated each other's companies, the three of them were together again, and they would stand by Kara's side through it all.

"Kara, it will be alright. I'll be with you. I am not leaving you. You can be assured I will not leave you anymore, never again." – Lena hugged Kara, tightly as she could, then she placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Me too Kara. I won't leave your side. I've already started to make your apartment accessible. Once is finished, you'll be able to leave here, okay? I will be staying with you there, so you won't be alone. I love you so much little sister. I won't ever let you out of my sight again." – Alex then hugged Kara as well. Kara stood there only watching and assimilating everything. She was too emotional to speak, her Kara, the blabbermouth, didn't know what to say.

"Thank you Alex. I love you too big sister. And you Lena. Thank you for saving my life. I have to thank Winn too and everyone." – Kara said when she could talk again.

"Alex, I know you set everything for Kara on her apartment but I would like to take care of her. My house is so big, it would accommodate her better, and I would be with her all the time." – Lena wanted nothing more than to take care of Kara and get to spend time with the love of her life.

"Wow, thank you Lena, but I don't want to be an imposition to you."- Kara said as she didn't believe that Lena would really want to be with her, not after everything.

"No Kara, I really do. I love you, and the past is the past, let's start fresh and let me help you get better." - Lena was eager to be with Kara.

"If Kara wants to, I don't see why not. I will give you a list of everything Kara is going to need." – Alex left the room, and let Kara and Lena catch up.

Lena pulled her chair closer to Kara, so they could talk better.

I really missed you, you know? – Lena kissed Kara's hand, and they both exchanged a loving look.

"I don't even know what to say Lena. I thought you didn't even want to talk to me anymore. But I am glad you decided to give me chance. I just hoped it would be in a better circumstance. I kind feel awful here. I don't even think I can hold anything, I feel so weak. I don't want to give you more work with me being in your house." – Kara didn't know what to feel or say at this point. Her life had been turned upside down.

"Don't worry about anything Kara. I guaranty you, I want this, and I want you by my side. I will help you regain your strength. It's not going to be easy I'll tell you that much, but I know the Girl of Steel has more stamina than anyone else I Know." – Lena hugged her little ray of sunshine, the light of her life, she had returned to her.


	4. Recovery

Recovery

Kara had been awake for three days now. The hardest ones of her life. She'd never needed so much help like now, Lena and Alex never left her side throughout out everything, they were alternating in staying with her ate the med bay until the doctor clear her to go home, not her home though, she would go to Lena's house. Oh Rao! How will that be? Awkward for sure. The kryptonite still in her system was keeping her energy extremely low along with her strength; Kara had never felt so weak like she is right now. She tried lifting a fork to eat and it fell on her lap, it was the most ridiculous thing, the strongest being on Earth couldn't lift a spoon, she had a laughing fit just thinking about it. Alex who stood beside her almost had a heart attack at Kara's reaction.

"Only you could laugh at this Kara, but I'm glad you are taking this with light only you could muster." – Alex bent over to catch the fork.

"Hey you two, brought some potstickers! Hey Kara, you're already eating." – Lena entered the room, putting the bag on Kara's side table.

"Ah, it's like you don't even know me." Kara laughed. "C'mon give those already." Kara gave Lena the most beautiful smile she could pull, which made Lena's heart jump with so much joy, she was missing this, the light in Kara, the easiness that she brought with her, it was like being home again.

"Ah! But I do know you better now!" - Lena said with a little sadness in her eyes. And with that Alex decided to leave the room and let them have a talk.

"Hum, I know this was coming, so take a seat so we can talk about it, you deserve to know everything." - Kara tried to eat one potsticker, but it fell from her hand. Immediately Lena caught it with a great show of reflexes.

"Let me help you there." – She fed the little ball of chinese goodness to Kara and looked right into her soulful eyes as she said – "We don't need to talk about it now, I just want you to get better, we can have this conversation later." – Kara looked right into those emerald eyes as she devoured the treat.

"I, hum, I need to tell you, to take it off my chest and you deserve the whole truth Lena, and I am sorry I took so long to do it." – Kara said as a tear escaped her right eye.

"Kara, I just want to be here for you, but if it will make you feel better, please go ahead." Lena gave a gentle squeeze to Kara's soft hand.

"The day we first met I had a feeling we would become good friends, I just didn't know that we'd be best friends. At that time I already had my secret identity, and when you entered my life I had to wait so we'd get to know each other better, because it's not something I go telling everyone I meet. Eventually too much time passed and the longer I waited the worst it got. I became too afraid to tell you and lose your friendship, but I really wanted to tell you sooner, I do trust you, it was never a question of that, it was really fear that kept me from telling you. I really wish I hadn't, but I can't change the past now, only make sure that it never happens again. So if you can't accept my apology I will understand." – Kara made sure to take everything off of her chest, she didn't let go of Lena's gentle hands as they shared a soft look between them.

"Kara, I don't really know what I would do without you, but this is something we'll have to work together to get over, I'll tell you it won't go away with just this conversation. However, I am willing to put in the effort on our friendship again, and maybe we can repair it, what do you say?" – A tear fell from Lena's face and dropped on Kara's hand, as they exchanged a smile with each other, knowing that it might take a while, but they would work on a new relationship together.

"I really missed you Lee, I am so happy that you're here with me, my heart is so full of joy, thank you for giving me another chance, I will use it wisely." – Kara's smile could light Lena's life just by itself.

"Oh Kara, I could never be away from you for much longer, my life was so empty without you in it. But now we have to get you up in feet. It won't be an easy road darling. I'm already thinking how to enhance the applicator so you can heal faster, but still, you'll need some time to recover." Lena would never leave Kara again, she knew that by now. She knew she was in love with the Girl of Steel.

Alex enters the room all too chipper as she addresses the couple.

"I've got great news Kara, you can go home today. The doctor cleared you. Your arm is healed enough so they can take the cast off. I'll get you some clothes from your apartment so you can take to Lena's place. And Lena, can I talk to you outside, please?" – Alex called Lena to follow her, as she went out of the room.

"Sure Alex." – Lena and Alex left Kara alone in the room.

Kara was afraid of what this stage of her life would be, she didn't have her powers, her body was broken and there was still kryptonite within her. And then there was Lena, oh she loved Lena, that she knew for sure, but they still needed to mend their relationship, it was going to be a hard time for Kara, even worse for Supergirl.

Xxx

"Thank you Lena, I really needed to talk to you away from Kara."

"Sure Alex, what do you need?"

"I need to know, how long do you think it will take for her to get better, fully recover? The world is kind of defenseless without Supergirl, I mean, not defenseless, but you get what I mean, we need to know if we can count with her or if we should take other measures at this point."

"Well, Alex. In my initial assessment I calculated that it would take approximately two years for her system along with the serum working together to remove the kryptonite. It has already passed four months, so about an year and a half. I am trying to enhance the serum, but I haven't been able yet, so it could change, not much though. I am sorry. It was the best I could do, unfortunately." - Lena said with sorrowful eye to Alex.

"No Lena, it's ok. You did wonderfully, without you we wouldn't have her now. But thank you for the information. I will need to devise a more comprehensible plan. Supergirl will officially get a vacation from National City. We can't have J'onn parading as Supergirl for two years that would be bad." – Alex reassured Lena, as she left to talk to J'onn about their plan for National City.

Xxx

"Hey darling, guess what? Time to go home. We are finally leaving. You are coming with me." – Lena entered the room bringing in a wheelchair for Kara."

"Oh, is that for me? Wow! I think it only clicked in me now that I would need one of those." Kara said with a stunned look on her face, analyzing every inch of the new equipment she would be using.

"Oh honey! I'm sorry, I should've told you, we can discuss it better if you need to, but yes, you'll be needing it for now, it's only temporary though. I'm sure in no time you'll be flying everywhere again." Lena said with an apologetic look on her eyes. She then proceeded to sit beside Kara on the bed.

"It's okay Lena, it's just I wasn't thinking about it, I guess this will do then." – Kara said trying to sound convincing to Lena, who took Kara's hands into her own, gently kissing them on the back and then gave her a tight enough hug that both of them really needed in that moment.

"Kara Danvers, it's now your turn rely on me. I'll take good care of you. So now, let's get going. I' help you into the chair." – Lena said as Kara's face turned pink. Lena then started to put her arms around Kara, so that she could support her weight.

"Oh Lena, I don't know what to say really. Thank you for helping me." Kara said as Lena tried to lift her from the bed but her knees faltered and the two of them just slid to the ground in slow motion. Kara ended up on top of Lena facing her. They both laughed until their stomachs hurt.

"Ohh Kara, I'm sorry I thought I had you…"- Lena trailed of losing her focus as she gazed upon Kara's angelic face. Both of them staring at each other intently and lovingly, their bodies exchanging heat, Lena gasped.

Kara couldn't take her eyes of Lena's lips. _Were they always so pink, so voluptuous, so perfect, and so inviting? _All she wanted to was to kiss her on the lips. She was about to when something grabbed her attention. Lena's right hand had ended up on her left breast, and she enjoyed that oh so very much, and for the look on Lena's face she was as well.

"Oh my God what happened here? Are you two ok? Kara!" That was when Alex broke their little exchange as she walked in the room to find both women on the floor sharing what could only be described as an intimate moment.

"I'm okay Alex, it's fine, we just fell on the floor, very slowly. Could you just help us here? Thanks." – Kara gestured so Alex could help her up.

Alex then pulled Kara from Lena's grip and put on the chair. Lena could then stand up. Neither Lena nor Kara really seemed to want a be separated, they looked sad to part each other's arms.

"Sorry Alex, that's on me, I tried to put Kara on the chair by myself and I am clearly not strong enough for that. Sorry Kara." – Lena said as she stared at the floor, embarrassed to have let Kara fallen.

"It's okay Lena, it was rather amusing." – Kara said with a grin on her face.

"It's time to leave, both of you. I will accompany you to the door. There are people here who want to talk to you Kara." – Alex said as she took Kara outside, Lena followed suit.

Xxx

Kara was met with the whole DEO worthy of agents and Eliza, Hank and Winn as they stepped outside. They all had get well cards for her and Hank gave her the biggest flower bouquet they could find with Kara's favorite flowers, red roses.

"Supergirl, from all the staff here at the DEO we wish you an speedy recovery, we are all waiting to be able to fight with you again, you inspire us all Supergirl." – J'onn said in behalf of all the agents that were there, giving Kara the bouquet and kissing her on the cheek.

Kara couldn't contain herself; she started to cry when she saw everyone cheering for her. She loved her people, her colleagues who put their lives on the line to keep everyone safe.

"Thank you J'onn! I am only here because of the bravery of all of you. National City is lucky to have you when I am not around. I am lucky, thank you all." – Kara tried hard not to cry but in the end her voice cracked and her loved ones embraced her.

Eliza kneeled in front of Kara to give her a present. A little Supergirl figurine she'd made for her and when she pressed on her hand it radiated sunlight.

"Here sweetie, when you need a little boost you can put in your hands it will help you. And Kara, anything you need you can call me anytime you know that. I love you so much." – She then gave Kara a hug only a mother could give.

"Thank you Eliza, I will carry it with me always." – Kara then put it on her pocket, as Winn approached her.

"Ah I helped her with that" – He said pointing to the figurine – "Be safe Kara, and I love you, I was so afraid to lose you, if you need anything call me okay?" – Winn said as cleaned his face from the tears.

"Oh Winn, I know you do, I love you too. And thank you for this and for saving my life, I know you helped a lot." – Kara gave a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Okay guys it's enough now, everyone should go back to work. Supergirl has to go" – Alex said dispersing the crowd.

"We can go now Kara." – Lena said as she leaded Kara to the exit and to their new life.


	5. Lena's apartment

Lena's apartment

Kara left the DEO with Lena, she would stay with Lena until she got her bearings. She was getting used to being in the wheelchair, and being pushed around wasn't exactly empowering to her but Lena was doing it with such gentleness that it didn't make her feel bad.

Lena opened the door and pushed Kara inside and Kara realized that Lena had changed a lot of things inside her apartment, it seemed a little bare, lacking furniture. "Wow, what happened here Lena? You got robbed?" Kara said with her mouth hanging opened.

"Oh, no silly, don't worry I just did some redecorating, that's all." Lena pushed Kara inside and closed the door behind her. "Ok, so I'll take you to your room to get you settled down and then we can have dinner, anything you'd like, let me guess pizza and potstikers?"

"Oh you know me so well, but of course it's your home so I am good with anything really, just not kale." Kara chuckled while she looked around still intrigued by the décor.

"Hey I would have you know Kale is good for you, but not today. Today you can pick anything. So I'll Help settle down and then order the food. Let's go."

When Kara entered the room she was going to stay she was surprised by all the things she found there. Especially her art supplies, Lena had brought all her clothes and some of the things Kara loved, just like her reading lamp and her quilt. "Oh my Rao, Lena! You didn't have to do all of this. Thank you, so much." Kara said with her mouth trembling, holding back tears.

"Oh honey, of course I had to, you need to feel at home here, comfortable. I want you to have a good and fast recovery and also I want you to feel like this is your place too." She put her hand on Kara's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze to reassure her as she reached down to give a light kiss on the crown of her head.

They remained silent for a moment until Lena made sure Kara had stop crying and carried her to the bed. This time she made sure to have a good grip on Kara so they wouldn't fall. She did it very smoothly this time, but Kara was still a little awkward with the situation.

"_Oh my Rao. Lena will have to help me with changing too. How will that come around? I can barely stand her carrying me, maybe this was a bad idea. I should just tell her I want to go to Alex's. I don't know where my phone is, I should call Alex. How am I going to say this to her? Oh boy! _

Kara was having a really hard time with being helped especially from the person she has a crush on, not just a crush but the one she is in love with.

Lena helped Kara adjust in the bed and went to the kitchen to order the food. Kara stayed in bed thinking about all that was about to happen in her life from then on. She was feeling so weak that her hands felt like jello, couldn't hold a lousy glass of water. She knew it was from the Kryptonite still inside her, but it didn't make it any easier.

Lena went about making everything ready for the night, making sure that Kara would have everything she needed, but she too was wondering what would be like to help Kara change, and her whole body stiffed with a felling of dread. She couldn't do that, Kara would be so self conscious and they weren't in a place in their relationship where they had already had any intimacy. She wouldn't mind doing it for Kara. She loves Kara with everything she has, she was more worried with how Kara would feel. Kara at the moment wasn't strong enough to do that alone, she really would need help. She hadn't thought this as thoroughly as she thought she had.

Lena could only see three options at this point, one was talk to Kara and maybe get her comfortable enough so Lena could help her, she didn't know if they could rush things like this. Two was to call Alex and ask her help, which in the long run would be difficult for everyday life. And third was hiring someone else to do this, someone to help Kara and make sure they wouldn't damage their relationship, but with this one too Kara would have to accept someone else's help. She would need to talk to Kara nonetheless.

Lena entered Kara's room and as soon as she walked in she noticed Kara's face, she was clearly in pain and looked conflicted too. So first Lena got the painkillers Kara was prescribed and a glass of water for her. While Lena did this Kara looked at her with sad puppy eyes and cleared her throat.

"So Lena, I was thinking,…" she squeezed her eyes shut and winced in pain. Lena ran to her side and held her hand.

"It's okay darling, you just need to breath. Here take these pills, they'll help with the pain." She proceeded to give Kara the pills and helped her drink the water. Kara was silent for a moment letting the pills be swallowed. Lena was rubbing patterns with her thumb on Kara's hand trying to sooth her pain. They remained silent for a few minutes, Lena was waiting for Kara to feel better so they could talk.

"Thank you, Lee." Kara was looking a little better now, so she gave Lena a smile, she was glad to have her there with her. So in that moment she knew that even with the awkwardness she wasn't going anywhere.

"Kara, you don't need to thank me darling, I am here to help you. And as long as we are talking about this there is something I want to discuss with you, so you can tell me honestly what you want, okay? I will understand whatever you choose, I just want to make you comfortable." She didn't stop rubbing Kara's hand. Kara looked a little afraid but Lena had to ask her these things now before they started anything.

"Sure Lee, what is it?" Kara's voice sounded weak and a little shaken.

"It's just, well, I don't know how to say this, but I didn't really think of everything we would be doing, some things just slipped my mind and I want you to be comfortable. I love you Kara but we still have a lot of things to talk through and I know that rushing into things is never good. What I am saying is if you want to go Alex's house I will understand, although I do want to help you with _everything_ if that is something you want as well." Kara was about to say something when Lena held her hand up and said "Just let me finish honey." Kara nodded in agreement.

"So I have a few options, and you can choose which ever you want. You can stay here with me, and I will help you with everything with all the love that I have for you, you can go to Alex's house if you need to feel more comfortable with someone you have a more intimate relationship or you can stay here and I can hire someone to do the things you are not still comfortable with me doing. I will understand your choice Kara, because I know you're feeling vulnerable now and being comfortable with the person who's helping you is essential." Lena finished and just looked in Kara's soulful eyes. She could see that Kara was thinking things through.

"You're right Lena. I too didn't think things through either. I was actually thinking about this before you came back. I really love you Lena, it's just I am afraid to damage our relationship or anything more that we might want before it even starts. And yes I am feeling disconnected to my body, a little vulnerable a very afraid of the next months. I really need someone I love by my side, and that's you. I don't want to stay with Alex, not because I don't love her, because I do very much, but she has her job and it wouldn't be fair to her. And I know you do too, but well you're the boss so I guess you can do whatever you want." Lena gave a chuckle, so did Kara. "What I am saying is that I would love to be here with you but I think that in reality we need more intimacy to go through some of these things so maybe with a little more time. To be honest I won't be comfortable with anyone doing these things." Her voice cracked a little here, tears gathered on the edge of her eye. "But maybe for now is best that it is someone I don't know. At least we can try to repair what we have without any embarrassment. And you don't have to pay for it Lena, you're already doing so much for me I could never thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me Kara, just get better. And don't worry about paying Kara, what good is to have a billionaire friend if she can't take care of you when you need it." Kara blushed and gave Lena a kiss on the cheek. "I think you chose well darling, I don't want to be away from you anymore. So tomorrow I will call someone to come help me, but today we are going to need to make do just us. Let's get you to the kitchen, the food should be here shortly. And then we can go to sleep, you don't need to change today, is that okay?" Lena tried to sound as reassuring as possible. She didn't want Kara to feel embarrassed.

"Yes sure, I am really hungry." Kara's voice conveyed how she felt at the moment, a little sad with the whole situation, but she would have to push through her shyness.

"Lena took Kara to the kitchen and as soon as they got there the food arrived. They had three pizza's, most of them Kara ate of course, and a lot of potstickers. Lena helped Kara eat, Kara was already getting used to this at least. They talked about what Kara had missed during the time she was in coma. Lena told her about her new projects at L-Corp. After they finished dinner they watched a little of Netflix and decided to go to bed. Kara was exhausted. She had moved more today than the last 4 months combined, so she needed the rest.

Before they went to bed Kara was looking a little nervous and Lena didn't understand why, was there something wrong, what if she needed something but didn't know how to ask.

"Is there something on your mind Kara? Do you need help with something?" Lena looked concerned and Kara exhaled a breath.

"It's just I really ,… I just need to go to the bathroom." Kara stuttered a little, looking at the ground. She couldn't look at Lena's face. She was embarrassed but she really needed to go, she couldn't hold anymore. And that would be an even worse situation if she allowed.

Lena kneeled to be at Kara's eye level and looked into her neon green eyes. "Oh darling, you don't need to be nervous, I told you I am here to help you. You can tell what you need when you need it, you don't need to feel bad about this. It's perfectly normal and don't be shy. Just let's go, it looks like you've been holding for quite some time." Lena took her to the bathroom.

"Thanks." She still couldn't meet Lena's eyes. This would be awkward, but they could pull through it.

When Kara saw the size of the bathroom, her mouth was left hanging. It was large enough to fit the whole bedroom of her apartment. And it had been fit to accommodate all of her recent needs. She was shocked, it had handle bars everywhere and a special chair. Lena had gone above and beyond to make her comfortable. She started to cry, was sobbing, Kara couldn't contain her tears. "Wow Lena, you did this just for me?" She said between sobs.

"Of course my darling. I told you, I want you to be comfortable here." She kneeled and rubbed a tear from Kara's cheek. Lena started to get a chair that was on the corner of the room while Kara stopped crying.

"So, I will help you to sit down in this chair, and it's going to be easy, don't worry. If you want I can turn my back but I need to help with those pants first okay? Can I do that?" Lena needed Kara's consent before she continued, and she didn't want Kara to feel more embarrassed than she already was.

"Yes, sure. Thank you. I mean, I …" Kara couldn't finish her sentence. Her hands were shaking. So Lena put her own hands on top of her's and started humming a song her mother used to sing to her. It calmed Kara down. After a few minutes Kara stopped crying and looked Lena in her eyes and said. "We can do it now." And Lena did. She helped her push her pants down and put her on the other chair. She pushed it over the toilet and left the restroom so Kara could have some privacy. They both stayed quiet during the whole exchange.

When Lena came back, Kara just nodded her head and Lena helped pull her pants back up and seat on the other chair. Kara washed her hands alone. And then they were ready for bed.

Lena put her on the bed and helped her get comfortable. She put a plastic cup on the night stand with a little water and a straw so that Kara would be able to drink if she got thirsty during the night.

"So honey if you need anything you can just press this button here and I will come, okay? Don't hesitate. I put some water in this cup for you. Is there anything else you need before I go?" Kara was smiling to her now, clearly feeling better.

"No, everything is perfect. Thank you, Lena. There just one thing I want, can you get a little closer?" Kara had mischief in her eyes that Lena found intriguing.

As Lena got closer Kara closed her eyes and pushed her lips closer to Lena's. They were so soft and warm and everything Kara needed in that moment. The sweet flavor of Lena's lips left Kara calmer than she'd been for days. It only lasted a few moments before she pulled away.

Lena was a bliss that was what clouds should taste like. She wanted more, so much more, but Kara wasn't ready for that now. It was enough to make her night.

They stayed gazing in each other's eyes for a couple of minutes before Kara exhaled what looked like the weight of the world, and with that Lena got up and left, she would have a hard time sleeping tonight.


	6. First Day

**First Day**

This was the first day of many that would come. Lena knew that, it was not going to be easy, Kara would need a lot of help and not just physical help, but mentally this would take a toll on her. She couldn't sleep thinking about Kara in the next room, the way she needed Lena's help yesterday, it just broke her heart, but she held it together for Kara. She wouldn't show her how hard this was for her; Kara needed her to be strong, to hold it together for the both of them. The tears just ran free now, Lena stopped trying to hold them back. It was heartbreaking just to think about it.

Xxx

Kara woke up screaming from pain, it was all over her, she could feel the kryptonite in her blood, feel it moving through her, burning her from the inside. Her body contorted with such strength despite her still being weak to willingly do it on her own.

She was gasping for air, her chest was heaving when Lena barged in the room panting, her eyes bulking red from crying all night, look of complete terror on her pale face.

"Kara, I'm here, I'm here, what is it?" She didn't know what to do, so she grabbed a glass of water, it looked like Kara needed it. "Here, drink a little." She gave it to Kara who drank it all in one go.

Squeezing her eyes shut Kara couldn't think much less speak with such a pain coursing inside her body. But after Lena gave her the water she managed to let out a word. "Hurt…" And then she passed out.

Xxx

When Kara came to herself, she felt a lot better than she had before, she was a bit foggy and confused. She didn't seem to be in the bedroom she fell asleep in. She was on the balcony on a lounge chair. The sun was shining right at her, it was a beautiful day. She just couldn't get up.

Someone beside her said something, only then she realized there were three people there with her, Lena, Alex and another woman she didn't know who it was. And it was Lena who was talking with her.

"Kara, are you feeling better darling? I gave you some painkillers and something so you could sleep better. We brought you here so the sun could help you a little." Lena was seating on the chair on Kara's right side, while Alex was on a chair on her other side, standing in the corner of the balcony was someone she didn't know, who was wearing all white.

"I…'m…I think I am." She shook her head trying to get her thoughts straight. "Where am I?" She tried to sit up her hands slipping and her head went back down with a thud.

"Hey hey calm down sweetie, you're on Lena's balcony, the sun will help you recover, or you can go back to the DEO if you'd like." Alex reached her hand to hold Kara's so she wouldn't try to sit up again and hurt herself.

"Ok no, I'm okay. Just a bit thirsty and hungry." Lena and Alex chuckled. Lena offered Kara a glass of water that was sitting beside her.

"That won't be necessary Alex, as we are speaking someone is stalling sun lamps in Kara's room, they were only ready today, but it won't take long. As for lunch I had my chef prepare something very nutritional for you Kara, I think it's almost ready." Lena was happy to help Kara, and had even hired a chef so they would have home cooked meals.

"Wow Lena, you didn't need to do this much for me. And a nutritional meal? Since when do I eat one of those, don't you know me?" Kara made a disgusted face.

"Hey I told you I'm here to help my best friend. And yes you'll need to eat better now, you have to recover and eating like you eat is not going to help, so buckle up that starting today you'll eat a nutritional diet." Lena got up from the chair and approached the woman on the corner.

"Kara, we have to talk serious now. You'll need a lot of help from now on and to start of today you'll be doing physical therapy so you can learn how to do things again, and there will be someone here helping you aside from me and Lena, let's say she is your "helper" for everything, she works for the DEO so your identity is safe. Lena told you two talked about this." Alex tried to explain everything so Kara would be comfortable.

"Yes, we talked about it last night. I do think this is the best way. I don't want Lena to exert herself trying to help me. But I am still a little frazzled with everything. I can't seem to hold anything right on my hands, will that get better soon?"

"Hey, It will Joanne will help with that, and the physical therapy okay? You'll start right after lunch. I will eat with you guys, but after I have to get back to work. Do you want anything? I can bring you anything you want next time I come."Alex gave Kara's hand a light squeeze.

"That's her name? She seems nice. Yes, actually I would love to have my journal. Writing helps me process things. Thank you Alex, you are the best sister."

Lena approached the two Danvers with the woman who was waiting by the corner. "Kara, meet Joanne Fritz, she'll be staying here with us to help you, like we talked yesterday." Lena introduced the nurse to Kara.

"Hi Kara, we'll be spending a lot of time together, I hope I can count with your understanding." Joanne had an open and friendly smile for Kara, making Kara's smile to appear on her up until now sad face.

"Hi, nice too meet you Joanne, I do hope you're strong, I can be quite heavy." Kara laughed for the first time since she got there.

"Now that everyone is acquainted, let's have some lunch. The table is set. Let's get inside." Lena was leading Alex inside while Joanne stayed back to help Kara. The two stayed by the door and watched as Joanne helped Kara to her chair.

It went smoothly Joanne had a real gentle way of handling it, like she was doing it her whole life. Kara was taking it well, as well as expected. Joanne seemed really strong by Alex's standards, Kara was really heavy and had a lot of muscles even if they had already started to lose some of them.

Xxx

The lunch Lena's chef had prepared was an eggplant lasagna and green salad. Not at all bad, but not something Kara would eat normally. Although everyone was eating it so at least she wasn't the only one to have to eat it.

Joanne helped her during the meal, and after everyone finished she took Kara to the bathroom. Their first real challenge at least for Kara.

Joanne kneeled so she was on Kara's eye level to talk to her. "So Kara, we'll be doing a lot of this together, you can just relax, I know what I'm doing, you don't need to be scared. If there is anything that bothers you, you can say it and we'll talk about it. Nothing is silly here."

"Okay, thank you. This is just a little new for me, but it's okay."

"Alright then, so we'll do everything very slowly now and you can tell me at every step what works for you and we'll go from there. Deal?"

"Deal" Joanne proceeded to help Kara in the bathroom, after that she changed Kara's clothes and prepared her to go to physical therapy. She would be doing that on a spare bedroom Lena had prepared for this.

"Wow Lena, you went above and beyond for me. I don't really know what to say anymore." Kara was bewildered with what she saw in the room, every type of equipment one would find at a clinic of the sorts.

"Kara, I think I already told you this, but I am here to help you, and I will do anything so you can get better faster." She gave Kara a little squeeze on the shoulder.

"Okay I know. But nonetheless, I need to thank you for this."

"You don't need to. I'll need to leave you two alone now, I'm going to my lab, I need to work on the serum I will be back later Kara." Lena gave Kara a kiss on her forehead.

"Bye Lena." Lena left and Kara started her first session of physical therapy.

It was one of the worst things she had ever done. Everything was ten times harder than she imagined, she couldn't do anything right. Everything was done to her instead of her doing the exercises.

Kara didn't know it would be this difficult. A little traumatic if she though a little about it. It finally sank inside of her how much time this would take, and how much effort she would need to put. And even so, putting everything she had hadn't amounted to almost anything today. The only thing she accomplished was to hold a few things with her weak hands.

Joanne tried to sheer her up saying that was already a great development for her. But Kara had help buildings with those hands and this didn't seem like something she should be proud of.

She left the first session devastated, and after that she took a shower with Joanne's help.

She asked to go to sleep for the rest of the afternoon. She didn't want to do anything anymore, just sleep so this nightmare could be over faster.

Xxx

When Lena got home, she expected Kara to be starting dinner, but she found her crying in her room with all the lights of.

She had talked to Joanne before entering Kara's room, she'd said she'd been like that since after her physical therapy session, she hadn't left or eaten anything until now.

Lena knocked on the door. "Kara, can I come in? Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone Lena." Lena could hear Kara sobbing inside.

"Sorry darling, but I want to talk to you." She entered the room, but didn't light any of the lights. She knew Kara didn't want Lena to see her.

"Leave me alone please." Kara was pleading between sobs.

"Hey, I am your best friend and I will not let you go through this alone." Lena sat beside Kara trying to get through her friend.

"I don't want you to see me like this." Her sobs getting stronger by the minute.

"You don't need to be ashamed of anything Kara, I'm here for you for the bad times and for the goods." Lena tried to touch Kara's hand but she flinched.

"You hate me, I know deep down you still hate me for what I did." Kara was trying to push Lena away.

"I don't hate you, I was just hurt Kara. But that is in the past, you need me now and I'm here for you." She held Kara's hands in hers, getting closer to her friend.

"We are going through this together; if you fall I'll be by your side to pull you back up. And when you stand up I'll be the one holding your hand." Lena gave a kiss on the back of Kara's hand.

"I can't do this Lena, it's too hard. Why didn't you people just let me die, it would've been easier." Kara was going through a spiral of self-loathing, something Lena knew all too well about.

"Hey stop that. Don't say that Kara, I know you love to live, you're the happiest person I know and you love your life. This is just a hard patch that will end someday, and you'll be stronger for it. I know it's not easy, but you have all of your friends and your family to help you. You can lean on us." Lena took Kara with her arms squeezing her tight.

"I know. I just don't want to be burden to you. You all but stopped your life to take care of me. I am dragging you with me through all this problems."

"You are not a burden Kara, you are my best friend who happens to be needing some help now. I know that if it were me you would be doing the same thing. You have helped me so many times let me help you now too." They were both sobbing now.

"I know. I just I can't do anything Lena, it was so hard, I feel so weak, I don't know if I can do this." Kara tried to turn and buried her head on the pillow, Lena didn't let her.

"Kara, I know that you're super strong and being weak like this is different and must be awful, but this is temporary, you'll regain your strength, it'll take some time, but you'll succeed, I am sure of this. You're persistent and relentless, I've seen you take on enemies twice your size and strength and come out wining, you just have to think this is one of them. In the long run you'll win, you'll defeat it with your endurance and your tenacity. It will be a long race darling, but I can assure you you'll come out winning."

"Thank you. It was just too hard trying to do those exercises and not getting anywhere. It just felt so bad, and pointless." Kara's sobs were getting weaker.

"It's not pointless, it'll be hard in the beginning, and today is just the first day. You'll start to get results and it'll fell a lot better then. I promise you that I'm trying to speed up this process, but if we take the kryptonite too fast off of you your cells won't take it, it has to be slow. But it's going to happen alright?" Kara had stopped crying. Lena was rubbing her hands on Kara's arms.

"I know. Sorry to ruin your shirt."

"Don't worry about it. Are you hungry? I brought you dinner from that Chinese place. Just for today." Lena could see a smile forming on Kara's face.

"I am, but I don't want to let go. Can we stay here a bit more?" Kara's voice had such a sad tone that Lena couldn't say no to her.

"Of course, as long as you want."

They stayed holding each other for two hours until Kara decided to let go of Lena.

Lena brought the dinner to her bed so they could eat together there. After they ate and Joanne helped Kara get ready for bed, Lena trolled passed Kara's room and knocked.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Of course Lee, always."

Lena sat on the bed beside Kara "I was thinking that maybe we could watch a movie together today. Anything you want. What do you say?" Lena had smirk on her face, trying to get one out of Kara.

"I would love to. Hum, can I really choose? This is dangerous you know that." Kara was trying, but it was still difficult to feel better.

They watched Kara's favorite movie "The Wizard of Oz" for the tenth time, even if Lena wasn't a fan of musicals she would always watch them with Kara, she would do anything for Kara. Lena didn't mind, she just wanted her friend to feel better. So they watched the movie and then three more, all the time bundled together on Kara's bed. They ended up falling asleep on each other's arms.


	7. The Talk

**The Talk**

Lena wakes up tangled between Kara's arms. She is just so happy to have her friend there with her. Kara's getting better even if it's taking some time to happen. Lena just loves Kara so much, she'd do anything for her. Today she plans on spending it with Kara. After her breakdown the day before she realizes Kara needed her friend close to her, this was getting to Kara's head and she needed the support.

Lena gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Kara didn't even stir as Lena got out. She was tired from the day before. Lena was going to make her a filling breakfast. She got started on the pancakes and a fruit bowl too. Her chef would get there soon, but she wanted to do this for Kara. As she was done with the pancakes and the fruit someone knocked on the front door.

Lena opened the door to Alex, who was carrying Kara's journal with her.

"Hey Alex, come in. I'm making breakfast, are you hungry?" Lena motioned for her to get in and Alex followed her to the kitchen.

"Hey Lena, thanks, but I am in kind of a hurry, late for work. Is Kara awake yet?" Alex said as she sat on the stool in front of the kitchen counter and watched as Lena finished breakfast.

"Not yet, she is out cold. She kind had an emotional breakdown yesterday. I think everything finally hit her. Maybe you should talk to her, it would help her." Lena was putting everything inside a tray along with a cup of coffee for Kara.

"I wish I had the time today, but I really need to get going. I just stopped here to bring this to Kara. Can you give it to her for me? I'll try to come by tomorrow to talk to her." Alex was now worried for Kara, but she couldn't stay today and that was breaking her heart, her sister needed her and she had to work. Maybe the journal would help her.

"That's a shame, but if you can tomorrow, I think it would be good for her. You can just put on the table there and I'll give it to her." Lena said as she watched Alex expression, she was sad and worried for Kara.

Alex stood up and thanked Lena for everything, but she had to leave. She left Kara's journal and went to work.

Xxx

Lena entered Kara's bedroom carrying the tray of food. She settled it on the bedside table and stood there watching Kara sleep. She was so beautiful, even after all of what had happened to her.

It didn't take long for Kara to wake up. She opened her eyes and grumbled a little. Lena could see that she was in pain. She thought to herself, maybe Kara always woke in pain and that she needed to fix that. Maybe Kara needed more painkillers before going to sleep. It was evident Kara had been waking up feeling pain the last few days. So Lena promptly went in search of some painkillers for her.

"Hey sweetie. Here, take these pills. You'll feel better." She gave them to Kara and helped her with the water.

"Thanks Lee." Kara's voice was hoarse from sleep. She was still in pain, but opened a big smile as she saw Lena beside her with a tray of food. "Is that for me?" She tried sting up, but her arms were still weak, so Lena immediately jumped to help her.

"Yeah, darling. Made it for you. Here, is that comfortable?" Lena put various pillows around Kara to make her more comfortable.

"Thanks Lee. Yes, it's pretty good. You didn't need to do this. But it looks delicious. And I'm starving." Kara cheerfully through her pain. She loved that Lena was so good to her.

"Good, then you should eat it soon, it's getting cold. I'll help you darling." Lena sat beside Kara and got helped her eat the food. This part of the new routine Kara had already gotten used to, and she definitely liked it.

"Thanks Lee. You're spoiling me, you know that right. How can I eat without you after this." She gave Lena a wink.

"And who said that you'll need to?" Lena quirked her eyebrow in answer. They talked while Kara ate. They fell into the usual easiness of their conversation. Kara just laughed.

After Kara ate all of her meal Lena said. "By the way, Alex came by this morning and left your journal for you. I'll bring it up to you." Lena left the room with the empty tray and came back with Kara's journal.

"Here Kara, I think it would be good for you to write a little. I need to work a few things on my laptop, but today I'm staying in. Joanne must already be up, I'll send her in okay? Need anything?" Lena was already at door when Kara answered.

"Just, do you have a pen Lee, and that thing the doctor gave me to hold it?" Kara asked in a low voice almost as if she were embarrassed.

"Sure darling. It's over there inside that drawer, I'll get it for you." Lena opened the drawer and took it out a pen holder, and a pen for Kara to write on her journal.

"Thanks Lee." Kara tried to put it on herself, but Lena watching Kara struggle with the pen holder put her hand on Kara's arm and helped her. Smiling at Kara, she easily got it on her wrist, and left Kara to her writing. Kara gave a thankful smile that lit up her face.

Xxx

Joanne helped Kara during the day, she gave her a bath and helped her get ready for physio therapy. Lena had said she was going to observe during Kara's session today, she hadn't told Kara that yet, so when Lena showed up before it started Kara was surprised.

"Are you going to watch me?" Kara said as she looked at her feet, embarrassed that Lena would see struggle during her session today.

"Yes darling. Are you uncomfortable with me being here? If you want I can leave." Lena said as she knelled in front of Kara.

"No, it's okay, is just not the prettiest sight, me being a total uncoordinated person." Kara didn't want Lena to think she was uncomfortable with her. Maybe she was just nervous the girl she liked would see her trying to do a lot of things she struggled with now, it was just her pride that would wounded, just a little, she could muster through it.

"Okay then, I'll seat here on the corner, just forget I'm here. After this we could watch a few movies if you're up for it." Lena said as she stood up from the ground.

"Sure, I would love it Lee." Kara made her way up to Joanne and the physical therapist to start her session.

It was brutal, Lena almost couldn't keep watching sometimes. Kara had a really hard time doing everything. She could see the strain on Kara's face. Kara tried to move her legs, but nothing would happen, needing her doctor to help. At least with her arms and hands Lena could see Kara do something. Not much, but it was better than with her legs.

She could move her arms, but didn't have strength to hold them up too long, or to hold things. But as the session progressed she started to be able to hold little things and Lena cheered every time she would manage to do stay holding something and this boosted Kara's self-esteem, helping her hold more each time. It made her happy that Lena was there for her, and everyone noticed the difference from the day before.

Maybe it was because Lena was, maybe because Kara let go of her worries, but the day had a much more positive outcome than the last one and even her doctor complimented her on it.

"Today was great Kara, I wanna see this commitment everyday from now on. Continue like this and it won't take very long for you to be running around again." Doctor Smith said to her as he was leaving the room.

"Thanks doctor. I feel much better today too." Kara was blushing, she knew why today had been better. She had someone rooting for her, and that made all the difference.

"You were great Kara. I am so proud of you, you're so strong, and even with all this kryptonite inside you you're really improving."Lena cheerfully said as she gave Kara a tight hug. She was so happy her friend was getting better.

"Thank you. I don't know if that's true. I only did what I could, there's so much I need to get better at still." Kara was humble, she still needed a lot of work to go.

"Don't underestimate your efforts Kara, but your right there's still a lot of work to do, we are at the beginning, but I'll be here with you. Now let's get lunch so we can have our movie marathon okay?" Lena said as she stepped behind Kara to push her chair to the kitchen.

"Yes please, I'm starving." Kara chuckled as Lena pushed her to kitchen.

Xxx

After eating the nutritional meal Lena's chef had prepared she and Kara went to the living room to have a movie marathon. They started with "Gone with the Wind". It was the middle of the movie when Kara asked Lena to stop the movie.

"Lee, can we talk a little, I feel like there's so much we be talking about. What is going on here? I mean, I think you know what I mean." Kara turns towards Lena, who shyly gives her a smile.

Turning to face Kara Lena takes Kara's hand into her own. "Kara, I know what you mean. Well, I have feeling for you Kara. Deep feelings, and I can only hope that you feel the same. So do you?"

Kara looks inside Lena's eyes and sees there the love shining through her eyes. "I…I…how could I not have feelings for you too Lee? Since the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. Yes, I do have them. I just worry that we still haven't resolved all the lies I told you. Are you okay with that really?" Kara looked worried.

Lena gave her hand a light squeeze and answered her. "Kar, all that is gone now, it all passed, all of my anger vanished when I saw you lying on that hospital bed. I'm not dwelling on that Kara. I don't want to lose someone so important to me due to pettiness. I am over that, and I would like us to be something when you feel like you are ready. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me."

"Well, it's not the best of times, but I think we lost enough time as it is, with our fight and me getting hurt. I just don't know if starting this right now would be fare to you. I'm not 100%, it will take time to get there, so I'm not in the best place, I don't want to put you through all of my problems." A tear escaped Kara's right eye. Lena reached with her thumb to wipe it away.

"Hey, I am here right? I decided that I wanted this. I will help you either as a friend or as something more, that is up to you Kar, I won't push it. So will go on your pace and we'll deal with every problem together, I promise you I want this more than anything I ever wanted and it'll not be a few problems that are going to stop me wanting you."

Kara leaned on Lena's body and brushed her lips on her's. Lena pulled Kara closer to her bringing their lips together, the tenderness of Kara's lips surprising her. Lena depended the kiss, but Kara pulled away after a few moments of having given in.

"Sorry Lee, I just… I needed air." Kara was heaving, her chest was breathing rapidly. It was a panic attack that it was starting to build up inside her.

Lena hugged her very hard, she knew what was going on. Kara was overwhelmed with everything. She needed time, and Lena was going to give it to her. She rubbed circled on Kara's back.

"Hey Kar, just hear the sound of my voice, try to ground yourself. Breathe in and breathe out, slowly, that's it darling." Kara was starting to calm herself. Lena's voice brought her to the moment and her breathing evened out.

"Thanks Lee. I don't know where that came from." Kara rested her head on Lena's shoulder while Lena hugged her.

"It's okay Kar. We can go slow, you'll set the pace alright?" Lena reassured her that they would go on Kara's speed, she would determine the pace of their relationship.

"Okay, can we finish watching the movie?" Kara asked Lena, when she felt better.

"Of course, let me get the control." Lena started the movie again, but they stayed in each other's arms.

They ended the movie marathon after three more movies and then they went to sleep separately that night. Kara wanted to think about things.

Xxx

The next day Lena had to work so Kara woke up to Joanne and then she had to go her third session of physio, which was good one, she was feeling much better than the first day.

Lena had a good effect on her. She knew she loved Lena and she wanted to be with her more than anything, she just didn't know how. Maybe with time she would learn how to navigate her injuries and be with Lena.

After having lunch with Joanne, Alex stopped by again and they had a sister's talk.

"I'm in love with her Alex, I really want to be with her, I just don't know to be with her like this. She says she wants it too. I know she does, but she's letting me set the pace." Alex was seated at the coach facing Kara.

"Ow sis, I know you love her, and anyone can see that she loves you too. Just take one day at a time. You'll start to feel more comfortable, I can already see that you're better today than before, and when you're body tells you to just go for it. I'm sure Lena there's no problem with any of this Kar. She set up all of her house for you." Alex motioned her hands to all that was around them.

"Yeah I know. I'll just go slowly then, I don't want to do more than I can for now." Alex hugged Kara until Kara pulled away.

"That's it Kar, just take your time, everything will be fine. Now I have to go to work. I'll be back in couple of days okay? Need anything?" Alex was getting up to leave.

"No, thanks Alex. Just don't be a stranger okay?"

"Okay Kar, love you." Alex said as she opened the door to leave.

"Love you Al, bye." Alex left and Kara was alone with Joanne again.

After Alex left Joanne started some exercises with Kara, to help with her hand. Kara had dinner and only after that Lena got home from work. They talked a bit about her projects and they both went to bed.


	8. Feelings and Feeling

**Feelings and Feeling**

After two months of intense physio therapy sessions Kara is doing much better, her hands are working much better, and her arms are stronger than before, she started to have a bit of independence, being able to do some of the daily things, such as changing her shirts, eating by herself – that one she was so relieved to accomplish - going to the bathroom alone, sometimes she still needs help, especially when she gets tired, but it's starting happen less and less. She is sometimes is able to lift herself from the chair, she start lifting wits the week before, thinking it would help get her strength back.

Lena has been by her side through it all, giving her strength when she needed, a shoulder to cry on when everything became overwhelming for her and especially showing her love when all Kara wanted was someone to cuddle up with.

Kara wouldn't say they are dating, not yet anyway, they haven't gone on a date yet, and maybe that's all on Kara, who refuses to go out, she doesn't want to be seen like this. Aside from the eventual stroll through the park in front of Lena's apartment Kara hadn't gone outside since the accident.

They hadn't gone further than exchanging a few kisses here and there, Kara wanted to get better so she could take Lena on a proper date, and Lena was taking things on Kara's speed, she wasn't pushing for anything more than Kara was willing to do, she wanted Kara to feel comfortable enough with her and with her situation when they decided to take things further, so Lena only followed Kara's lead.

Kara was on leave from CatCo, and the DEO had to spin a story about Supergirl having gone to another Earth, she wasn't entirely sure what was said, she wasn't keeping up with the news, knowing it would only frustrate her to not be able to help anyone.

Lena had been working on the serum nonstop and she had managed to enhance the serum a couple of times, she said to Kara it would speed her recovery by a couple of months or more. She saw as Lena tried everything to make Kara feel better, every type of tech she could think, eventually Kara asked her to stop and to just live her life, she had done plenty and Kara would recover, she was certain of that.

It maybe wasn't going to be a speedy recovery, but Kara was certain she was going to recover fully, and she didn't want Lena to stop her life just for Kara, she had her company to take care as well. And for the most part Lena listened to Kara, but every now and then she would get together with Winn to review the applicator and the serum.

The applicator was working fine, but it needed to be replaced a couple of times a month, making the need for Kara to go to the DEO for the procedure. Today had been of those days, and Lena had gone with her.

Kara was laying on the bed in the Med bay of the DEO with Lena seating on a chair by her bed. Lena was going through some e-mails on her phone while Kara was reading a book she had taken with her when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Kara heard Alex ask through the door.

"Yes, come on in Al." Kara sat up on the bed, with a little bit of struggle still, but she did it by herself, Lena was ready to assist but held herself back so Kara could try to do it alone.

"Hey Alex, is it time already?" Lena asked, as Alex was the one going to perform the small procedure on Kara.

"Yes, it's time, are you ready Kara? It won't take long, and you'll be able to leave right after it." Alex said as she approached the bed, making sure to secure Kara before moving the bed through the door.

"Yes, just want it to be over already. Let's go!" Kara said as Alex pushed the bed to the procedure room, Lena trailed behind them.

Before taking the bed inside the room, Alex stopped so Kara could talk to Lena.

"Hey, I'll be right here waiting for you okay?" Lena said as she kissed Kara's forehead, taking the book from the blonde's hand, so she could put it in her bag.

"Okay, thanks." Kara whispered to Lena. Alex started to push the bed through while Lena said a little bit louder over Alex so Kara could here.

"Good luck darling!" Lena blew a kiss to Kara, who blushed as she went through the door.

Alex said as she looked behind her shoulder. "It will be only half an hour Lena, don't worry, it will be fine." Lena stood there as she watched the love of her life go through another procedure due to this kryptonite.

It had taken months, but Lena had been able to locate the aliens who did that to Kara, she knew exactly who was behind the attack, her mother of course, the only one able to make that kind of kryptonite and inject it to other aliens so they would be the ones to do the deed. But Lena was smart, she knew that there wasn't an alien species that had kryptonite as a weapon, she knew it could only be someone to access to it. And after months of searching, with Winn help she had located them.

They hadn't acted on it yet, they wanted to get Lillian, so they were trying to locate her, and when that happened the DEO would arrest her mother, but for Lena that wasn't enough, she knew her mother would just escape again. That's why she was trying to come up with a plan to end her permanently, and that's what she was doing right now.

She knew she would need help with this, but didn't know if Alex or Winn would accept what she had in mind. So thought of maybe contacting Sam, but she didn't know if her friend would join her, she just knew she wouldn't Lillian get away with doing this to Kara, it had been 6 months already, and Kara was still in a wheelchair. By Lena's calculations Kara would still need another year before recovering fully. That was just too much for her, she had never needed that much time to recover.

While Kara was in the procedure room, Lena was searching, and searching, she knew some day she would find, and she would make Lillian pay.

XXX

Kara had been resting on the Med bay for about an hour after the procedure, when Alex discharged her. Lena was right beside her to help her get ready.

"Do you need help putting your clothes back on? If you want I can wait outside." Lena said as Kara picked up the shirt Lena had offered her.

"Thanks Lee, yeah I think I'll need help with the pants." Lena noticed Kara was still shy about those things, even after months of Lena helping her. Lena understood, it was an odd situation.

"Okay, I'll get the pants while you change the shirt." Lena winked at Kara as she turned around to go get the pants, which were inside the small closet to the side.

"Thanks." Kara changed the t-shirt, she put on the loose white tank top Lena offered her, while Lena was getting the baggy jeans she had came in.

When Lena turned around Kara was already with the shirt on.

"So I think it's easier if you lay down Kar." Kara just nodded as she laid down on the bed. She had been using the hospital gown so now she only had her panties on.

Lena tried to be the most respectful she could be. She tried not look at Kara's Supergirl panties, she really tried, but it was futile when you needed to put pants on the blonde.

So Lena did just that, she put Kara's pants as fast as she could, without looking too much. They were both a bit stiff after that, so Lena just rolled the chair near Kara so she could sit down and they would leave.

"Need a hand?" Lena only asked because the bed was a little bit higher than the chair, and it would be a big fall if Kara couldn't manage to do it. She had been transferring alone for the last few weeks, only at night when her arms were tired she would ask for help.

"Ah… I think yes, it's bit higher this one." She extended her arms in a gesture that caught Lena by surprise, but she appreciated nonetheless.

So Lena helped her down and Kara adjusted her legs on the chair.

"Ready to go?" Lena asked as she grabbed her things.

"Yes, please. I really want to go home." Lena loved when Kara said that, she didn't know if Kara had noticed or not, but she had started calling Lena's apartment home for some time now.

"Great, I'll text Charles to bring the car around." Lena was already texting when Kara starting wheeling the chair out of the Med bay.

They went home, but on their way there Lena asked the driver to stop at Big Belly Burger, so she and Kara took some burgers to go, breaking their 'diet' a little, but Lena knew Kara needed something to feel good about today.

They spent the rest of the day watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine on Netflix, Kara was just happy to be around Lena, sometimes she couldn't believe she had forgiven her.

XXX

Six months later Kara and Lena were even closer than before, if that was even possible. It was, but they hadn't gone on a real date yet. Lena had asked a few times, but Kara just said she wasn't ready yet. Lena would sometimes doubt herself if Kara really wanted her, but then Kara would say something that showed her that she really did, she was just going through something really hard, and Lena just needed to have patience with her.

Kara was feeling so much stronger now. Her body was responding better to her, her arms much better, she could anything with them now. The pain from the kryptonite almost gone entirely, she barely had any flare ups anymore, but she knew it was still there, as her powers were still gone.

Her legs, only her legs hadn't responded yet, and sometimes she would question if they ever would, but Lena was quick to reassure her they would, and she was going to have her powers back too. Lena had just the night before done a power assessment on Kara, they were still out, but her body was starting to get toned again. Maybe it had something to do with all the hours Kara spending on the gym and with the physical therapist. So much so that she didn't need Joanne anymore, she was so grateful to her, they had become friends, but Kara wanted her independence again. They still exchanged text and talked regularly. But for a couple of weeks now Kara was managing alone, only on occasion she would ask Lena's help.

She was even considering going home, but then she remembered that her house didn't have the same features as Lena's, she had fitted her house for Kara, and Kara wouldn't be able to be independent on her own home. So she stayed, even if at times she felt she was invading Lena's space.

Tonight was Saturday and Lena had told her she would be grabbing Chinese so they could watch the new season of Money Heist on Netflix together.

Kara was setting the table when Lena arrived home, with her hands full of takeout.

"Let me help you there Lee." Kara said as she wheeled to the front door. She took a couple of bags from Lena's hands and put them on her lap.

Lena had been slacking on the whole diet front lately, maybe because Kara's appetite had return fully, and the balanced meals weren't really helping her there, so Kara was now free to eat what she pleased.

"Thanks, I'll grab a wine for us, do you have a preference?" Lena asked as she made her way to the wine cellar.

"White for me, thanks." Kara said as she opened the bags and took out the food.

Lena appeared a few minutes later with two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine. She poured for both of them while Kara unpacked the food.

"Hum, this smells great Lena! I'm starving." Kara said as she smelled the potstickers, she noticed Lena had brought extras for her.

"Then let's dig in, I'm so hungry right now too." Lena seated at the table right across from Kara, who was already eating some of the potstickers.

"You don't have to say twice." Kara laughed with half a potsticker in her mouth.

Lena chuckled with her, she loved hearing Kara's laugh, she was so happy that Kara was smiling again, she seemed happier lately, Lena was so pleased with that. She didn't want her friend?, girlfriend?, to be unhappy.

"So how was your day today?" Lena asked Kara, who stopped eating to look at her.

"Well, I've been reading this new book about quantum particles, really interesting. So I had a convo with Barry about it, on that new inter-earth massaging device Winn made.

"Wow, that sounds interesting, you'll have to tell me about it later then." Lena said as smirk made its way through her lips.

"Off course. I really want to show you the Fortress; I know you'll love all the technology there." Kara said it with a smile on her face.

"And you, what did you do today?" Kara asked Lena as she looked with heart eyes at Kara.

"Oh, I had some meetings at L-Corp, the new product launch is in a few weeks, so there are many things to be taken care of right now." Lena answered.

They chatted idly while they ate, they finished and Kara helped Lena clear the table.

"Let me clean the dishes Lena." Kara asked as Lena was preparing to wash them

"There is no need Kar, it's just a couple of plates. You can go prepare Netflix." Lena never let Kara do the dishes, she didn't want her to spend her energy with that, but Kara really wanted to help and so she left mumbling to herself.

"Hey…come here." Lena said as Kara turned around her chair.

"What?" Kara asked Lena.

"Just come here…" Lena motioned with her fingers for Kara to come closer.

As Kara's chair stopped right in front of her Lena leaned down, putting her hands on Kara's tight and kissed her, taking Kara's breath away.

Kara gasped as she pulled back. Lena looked at her and saw a tear go down her cheek. Was she such a great kisser that she left Kara crying?

"Kar, are you okay?" Kara was looking down, so Lena lifted her chin so Kara would look at her.

Kara took a long sigh, she pulled Lena's face to her, and kissed her passionately. After they both pulled apart Kara had the brightest, the sunniest smile Lena had seen.

"I felt it, I can feel my legs again." Kara's voice broke on the end, she started sobbing as she grabbed Lena's hand that was still on her tight, the one that had made her realize that she could feel them. And she kissed it, she kissed her Lena, her best friend, her soulmate.

"Oh My God, Kara! That's wonderful news. I can't believe it, are you feeling it really?" Lena was so happy for Kara, her heart could burst right at that moment. Kara wouldn't stop crying, it was cathartic for her.

Kara would rub her hands over her tights over and over again, not being enough just one time. She needed to press a little to feel it, but she was feeling it, and that was what mattered to her, she knew then that everything would be fine.

"Oh Kara! I knew it, I knew it would happen. Oh darling, you deserve it so much." Lena said as she embraced Kara and sat on her lap, making the blonde feel even more.

On that night they slept together, and Lena spent the night pressed to Kara's side, so she could feel all that she wanted.


	9. Sparks

**Sparks**

A month later Kara had already started feeling everything from her waist down. It was such a relief for her, her legs weren't numb anymore, they ached and they trembled now, mostly they ached, it hurt a lot sometimes, she wondered if it was for the lack of walking or standing. She was doing exercises with them since she started physio therapy a few months ago so they hadn't atrophied yet, not enough time she figured.

Her whole body had come back to her, she could feel her legs, her toes, her arms, everything was there, she could feel pain still too, but she knew that would go away with time, she just needed to move her legs again to make a full recovery.

And she had been trying, very hard, so hard. Everyday Kara spent at least a couple of hours in the training room trying, willing her toes to move. It really wasn't easy, they were as response less as they had been on the beginning. She still had to use her arms to move them. They wouldn't budge, not even a little.

She'd put all her will on this task, sometimes making it frustrating, and her family had noticed, Alex and Lena didn't really know what to do about it, they really wanted Kara to move her legs again, but they didn't want her to only dedicate her life to this. They didn't want her to feel like a failure for not doing it. It wasn't something she could will into existence, it really depended on time, only time would make the kryptonite leave her system, mending her body with her powers.

She was at the training room at the moment, exercising her right leg with the elastic band. Kara did as her physiotherapist had taught her.

Kara was grunting in pain when the door opened suddenly.

"Kara!? Are you okay?" It was Lena, apparently she had arrived early today.

"Lee! Hi, yes, I'm fine, just stretching the legs." She was still grunting and so Lena furrowed her brow, when Kara looked at her she noticed the grimace on her face.

"You're hurting Kara, you shouldn't be pushing this hard." Lena said tensely as she approached Kara, who was seating at the floor.

"It's fine Lee, don't worry. I just need to stimulate it enough so I can move it already." Kara sounded resigned, so Lena didn't press anymore.

"Okay…" Lena sounded defeated, she didn't want to argue with Kara, but she knew this behavior was a bit obsessive, and if she one thing it was about obsessing.

"What do you think of going to the swimming pool at the club? I know your physiotherapist said it would be great for you to go swimming, and today is such a beautiful day that I thought we could spend it there." Lena really just wanted Kara to leave the house a little, and what she said was still right, she just needed a reason so Kara would join her.

"Ah… I don't know, I don't know if I can swim right now…" Kara sounded unsure, and a little embarrassed. Lena hadn't thought about that…she figured Kara was so strong with her arms she would be able to swim alone, but Lena could help her too, if she needed it.

"Well, I can help you with that, but if you don't want it it's okay. Maybe we could go to my beach house in Monterey, there's a pool there, and that would be great, we could relax and you could use the pool, what do you think?" Lena was so happy that she thought of that. She knew Kara wanted privacy and a pool would really be good for her, so it was a great idea.

Kara pondered a little, thinking about it, it would really be good to see somewhere different, she had been coped up for a while now, and a beach house with a pool, she could really exercise more freely in the pool, so it really was a good idea.

"That sounds wonderful Lena, maybe that's exactly what I need, but don't you need to work? Are you going to leave L-Corp?" Kara didn't want Lena to leave her work behind just for her.

"No it's fine, Sam can take care of L-Corp, it'll be fine. So is that a yes?" Lena sounded so happy, Kara couldn't say no.

"Yes, it's a yes. I would love to go with you." Kara really sounded excited now, they would have a lot of fun there.

Lena was already thinking what she needed have done at the house so Kara would be comfortable there. The bathroom of the second bedroom would have to be adapted to Kara, some places at the house, but nothing major, she was doing much better now. She would ask them to put a couple of ramps, and maybe that would be it. She would call the house manager right now to set everything up.

"Great, I set everything up for us to leave on Friday, what do you think?" Kara was already finishing up her exercises to leave.

"Fantastic, thank you so much Lee, you are so good to me, I sometimes don't know how I got so lucky." Lena blushed, and pecked Kara's cheek.

Lena pulled Kara's chair closer as the blonde used her toned arms to lift herself up, she still didn't have her powers back, but she was already strong for a human. As lifted herself, her legs dangled in the air, as she sat down she pulled them with her hands and placed them on the rests.

Lena couldn't keep her eyes away from Kara's biceps, they were so toned, and all she wanted to do was revel in them, but Kara wasn't ready yet, and she would wait.

Kara called Lena breaking her out of her reverie.

"What did you say?" Lena asked again as Kara giggled, she had noticed Lena staring at her arms, she still got it, she thought.

"I asked if Alex had already arrived for brunch. I think it's 11:00 am already." Kara said as she pulled her phone to check it.

"Not yet, she must be arriving soon." Lena said as she stood up and opened the door for Kara to go through.

As they were heading to the dining room Lena looked at Kara, she was noticing something that maybe the blonde woman hadn't.

"Kara, stop." Kara just turned around and looked at the brunette.

"What's wrong?" She was confused now.

"Look…" Lena just pointed at Kara's feet. Her toes were moving, little twitches, but she was, she hadn't noticed yet.

Lena kneeled down in front of Kara and pulled her hands into her's.

"See, I told you it would happen! Oh Kara I'm so happy for you." Lena said as she looked at Kara who was sobbing so much she had the hiccups.

Kara couldn't believe it was happening, her toes were moving, she hadn't sensed it, still isn't, but she can see it. They are there, moving, she tries to change the motion and after a while trying she willingly moves her toe, just a little, but she does and is the best feeling in the world, except for the brunette in front of her. She can feel the love radiating from her.

Lena used her thumbs to clean Kara's cheek of the tears. She started kissing Kara's toes, one by one, she loved her, and she would show her all of her love.

Kara started giggling with the feeling of Lena's kisses, wet laughs that made both of them laugh loudly, soon enough the couple was hugging, Lena was sitting on Kara's lap while kissing her, they had been so distracted they didn't hear the knock on the door.

Lena startled when she heard it, then she remembered Alex, so she went to open to the door.

After Alex arrived, Kara told her what had happened, Alex was so happy for her sister, she hugged her so tight Kara thought she wouldn't let go. She promised to help her get back to things.

After brunch while Kara was getting a shower, Alex asked Lena if they could talk privately.

Inside the office Alex told Lena how Winn had found Lillian's trail and they were very close to finding her, Alex wanted to know if Lena wanted to be part of the operation. And as much as Lena wanted that, she wanted to be with Kara more, Kara needed her and Alex was more than capable of getting her mother. So she decided she would take the trip instead and spend some time with Kara. If they happen to be in National City when it happened then it she might think differently.

XXX

Friday morning Lena and Kara were heading to Monterrey in Lena's jet, Kara was sitting beside Lena on the jet's seat, her wheelchair in the cargo bay.

Kara turned to Lena with a smile on her face.

"I'm ready…" Kara said just that, Lena was a bit confused, ready for what? She was still thinking when Kara leaned in to kiss her, and that's when it hit her.

Lena pulled back, now with her own smile lighting up her face.

"You're ready?! Really? Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured Kara." Kara lifted her hand and stroked Lena's face with such a light touch, it gave Lena shivers.

"I'm sure love. I'm ready for this now. I'm sorry it took so long." Lena was already shaking her head.

"You don't need to be sorry Kara, you needed time and I… I just need you, anytime you want, whenever you're ready." And the couple spent the rest of the flight kissing, going deeper than they had before.

They arrived at the small airport of Monterey and waited for Kara's wheelchair to be taken to them. As soon as the crew brought the chair Kara transferred, so happy to have Lena by her side. Lena gathered their purses and walked with Kara to the jet's door where a small lift was waiting for Kara, it was a small airport and so they usually only had stairs, but Lena made sure that they would have an elevator for Kara.

They descended together, the town car was waiting for them at the bottom, and as soon as they arrived Lena helped Kara inside and the driver took their bags and put them on the trunk.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Lena's beach house, Kara was stunned, it looked more like a mansion than a beach house, and it screamed Lena, all the surfaces were white, the clean lines, it looked like it was taken out from a magazine. And the view, Kara couldn't even begin to describe the sunset, red with yellow, the pool merging with the ocean, just paradise really.

There was a butler, of course there was, Kara hadn't thought about it, but Lena obviously needed someone to take care of the house. He took their bags and told them there was a little spread waiting for them at the dinner table.

Kara noticed that some things looked newer, like the ramps that she used to enter the house, there was what looked like a elevator outside the house, that definitely didn't belong there.

They were seated at the table enjoying the little spread when Kara turned to Lena.

'When did you have time to have that built?" Kara pointed at the elevator on the corner of the room.

Lena was a little surprised with Kara's question. "Well, hmm, it was nothing Kara, just a simple fix for us to enjoy our vacation better." Lena leaned in for a kiss as Kara giggled at Lena's answer.

"Thank you, I know it's a lot of work to be my friend these days and I do appreciate everything you do for me." Kara bashfully said.

"Hey…none of that, you don't need to thank me… but I do love it when you appreciate me…" Lena said it with a smirk and as soon as she finished she gathered Kara in her arms and kissed the shyness away.

Lena couldn't wait to make Kara hers, they waited enough, and she wanted Kara right now.

Lena was preparing to pick up Kara in her arms and head to her room, but Kara sensed it and pulled away.

"Wait…Sorry …. I just… maybe we should have a proper first day first…" Kara said in the shyest voice Lena had heard.

Lena stopped what she was doing, she had already picked Kara up, so she settled the blonde back on her chair, she was a little disappointed, but she agreed with Kara, they should go on a date first before anything more serious happened.

Even if it seemed like they be dating for months now, they were only ever kissing lightly, and Kara deserved to be courted the proper way, so Lena put a smile on her face and looked into Kara's eyes.

"I think you're right my darling. Tomorrow night, let's go to a little restaurant I know on the end of the street, you'll love it, what do you say?" Kara thought about it, they were on a different city, the chances of anyone she knew seeing them was very slim, so it would be the perfect time to go out with Lena.

"Perfect Lee, so it's a date… tomorrow night, it's settled. Thank you Lee." Kara said as she used the arms of the chair to help her reach up to Lena's lips. Lena realized what Kara was doing and leaned down for a kiss.

"Okay let's go rest now darling." They went to their rooms holding hands, as Lena helped push Kara's chair.

XXX

The next morning they woke up early for a sunny day. They spent the morning and the afternoon at the pool. Lena helped Kara swim at first until she got the hang of it, it wasn't difficult she had a lot of strength in her upper body. The water was indeed a good environment for Kara to exercise. It felt like her body was weightless and much easier to try and move her toes, which she did, she them better, and with time she knew she would be able to move all of her leg.

They kissed on the pool, a lot…Lena was distracting Kara a little, but Kara didn't mind when the distraction was that gorgeous.

Later that night, they got ready separately, Lena was worried Kara would need help and get shy again because they were going out on a date, but she didn't really need it, Lena confirmed it when she saw her, Kara was stunning.

Lena was wearing a tight off the shoulders black dress and Kara was wearing one of her button downs with black slacks. She knew Kara needed to wear loosed shirts because of the device on her stomach.

"Ready to go?" Lena asked as Kara rolled up to the front door.

"More than ready." Answered Kara with a little wink.

Not even five minutes later they were in front of the restaurant Lena had chosen. They were shown to their table, a secluded table in the back of the restaurant looking out to the ocean and the waves could be heard hitting the rocks, an idyllic place for a first date, Kara was impressed.

As they approached the table the waiter took of one chair so Kara could position her's there and Lena took a seat across from her.

As they sat down Lena reached her hands across the table to take Kara's into her own.

"I like you so much Kara, there's no one else for me. I know our date has barely started, but I've been waiting to ask you this for a long time, so will you be my girlfriend?" Lena asked waiting for Kara to give her an answer, she knew Kara would say yes but at the same time she feared she wouldn't.

Kara giggled a little while she squeezed Lena's hand. "Yes, a thousand times yes. I'm sorry it took me a while to be ready, but you know everything I've been through, I'm just glad I have you…and for the record there's no one else for me either… it's you Lena, it's always been you." Kara said as she pulled Lena's hand to her mouth and kissed and knuckled on the pale hand.

They were sharing heart eyes… Lena just loved Kara so much, she couldn't contain her happiness.

"Just promise me to stop apologizing and let's enjoy our date." Lena did the same to Kara's hands.

They had a lovely meal, shared so many loving gazes, feed each other the desert, they were a couple now, an official couple. Their night was nothing short of amazing. On their way back to the house Lena asked Kara something she needed to know.

"So … I just… I wanted to know if you feel ready today… I don't want to pressure you, I just genuinely want to know." Kara stopped strolling to look into those emerald eyes.

"More than ready my love." Lena was giddy with the pet name Kara used.

"Well, then let's not waist anymore time." As Lena said that she pushed Kara's chair so they could get home faster.

That night was their first from many times. Lena made sure to be careful with Kara, she knew they would need to be mindful of her legs. But for Kara Lena was just perfect, she took care of her with such carefulness and kindness just like Lena did everything for her.

XXX

The next morning Lena woke up with Kara in her arms , sleeping on her chest, she seemed so at peace, Lena wanted to commit this moment to memory and that's when her phone rang.

She tried to be as careful as possible as she left the bed so Kara wouldn't wake, when she was on the hall Lena answered the phone, it was Alex… what did she want this early in the morning.

"We got her Lena, the trap was perfect, and she didn't even have a chance." Lena didn't even get to say hello before Alex started to speak.

"What are you talking about Alex?" Lena asked as she entered an office on the end of the hall.

"Lillian, I'm talking about Lillian. We got her Lena, and all of those aliens that hurt Kara. They were all there." Lena was so happy she almost laughed with happiness, her mother was in jail and Kara and she were dating. Life was pretty good right now.

"Thank you so much Alex, this makes me feel so much better knowing she can't get to Kara anymore, she'll be happy too, I'm sure." Lena heard a few sounds, maybe Kara ha woken up.

"Well, I know she will, so I need to get back to work now, I'll see you too when you get back then. Enjoy your vacation, and take good care of my sister."

"Of course, she is in good hands, goodbye Alex." Lena finished the call and went back to the room.

When Lena entered the room the bed was empty and she heard the sound of water.

"Kar?!" Lena asked as she made her way to the bathroom.

"In here… I'm trying to get into the bathtub." Kara was struggling to hold on to something so she could enter the bathtub.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I forgot to tell them to adapt this bathroom too, maybe you should just go the one on your room, that one is better, there's a bar on the wall for you to hold." Lena looked at Kara apologetically.

Kara just smiled at her. "It's okay, can you help me then?" Kara asked her and Lena got closer to her.

As Lena was lifting her up Kara said with a husky voice. "Maybe you should join me Miss Luthor…"

"Hmm…maybe I will." As soon as Lena settled Kara in the tub she took off her clothes and entered as well. Lena sat behind Kara so she could bathe her, and kiss her back, Lena loved Kara's muscled back.

"Hmmm that feels amazing…" Kara groaned as Lena took care of her.

Their bath together was magical and after they decided to have breakfast, Tom, the butler had prepared a hotel worthy meal for them and as they had been doing so much exercise, they were starving.

Lena told Kara about Alex's phone call, and about Lillian. Kara cried a little, relieved that the nightmare that had gone through would be over and the one responsible for it was going to be locked up for a long time.

They spent much more time on Monterrey than they had previously imagined. It was such a paradise, and no one to interrupt them. Kara made a lot of progress in the pool. Lena was so proud of her. They went on a lot more dates too, even after they left the coastal city.

Kara legs were beginning to respond to her even if it was just a little… but they were there and Lena was right beside Kara through everything.


	10. Bells and Lace

**Bells and Lace**

Two more months went by and Kara was now able to move her legs, she was able to stand, but not alone yet. Today was the first day of her trying to walk with the help of her physiotherapist and the metal bars. Lena would be there too, for moral support.

Kara didn't know if she was ready for this, she was so afraid she wouldn't be able to do it. It was already so hard to stand up, her legs felt like mush under her, they didn't feel like the steel legs they were supposed to be. Her right leg was little wobblier than the left, she was struggling a bit with that one. Her movements were slower on that side, and her foot didn't really answer entirely to her. She had a hard time lifting it up, it was hard, so very hard and sometimes she just wanted to cry, Lena was always there though, she encouraged her, she even massaged her legs when she spent the whole day trying.

They came up with two plastic braces to put on her legs, so they would be firmer when she stood up and wouldn't be too hard for her to move forward with them, to stabilize her.

She didn't like the braces, they made her feel more handicapped than she was. It was just the look of them, but she persevered, she knew it would only help her. Lena would help her stand up every night before bed, it was a way to help the circulation on her legs and to stimulate them. She had bought Kara a device that held her upright, the difficulty was just going from the sitting position to the standing one.

That's when Lena would help, She would embrace Kara while standing up slowly trying to make Kara's legs work for it a bit. She would just hold Kara's weight if she would lose her balance. A few times the couple toppled to ground, Kara was very heavy and Lena wasn't strong enough to hold them up.

After she was standing, the device had a few seatbelts and a bar for Kara to hold that would keep her there. Kara loved the sensation of viewing things through her height again, because having the eye level of everyone waists wasn't a fun thing. She would have to constantly look up to everyone, and reaching things was just a nightmare.

She knew she loved Lena, but she hadn't said it yet, she knew Lena loved her too, it was just a question of when know. She was working up her courage to tell Lena, maybe if today went well she would say it.

For this kind of physiotherapy Kara had to go to a recovery clinic that had the devices needed. Lena took her on her car.

As they arrived, Lena helped Kara with the braces, she would need to do it without shoes, to make it easier for her. Lena would be standing in front of her while her doctor would be behind her to catch if she feel.

They settled her chair in front of the device that looked like a walking mat, but it was still.

The doctor helped her stand as she grabbed the bars that were on the edge to give her support.

Lena just looked at her and whispered "you can do it love" and that made her feel so much stronger.

She was ready, she could do it, and she tried, she really did, but the only thing she accomplished was to move her left leg an inch, she thought it was an inch, it could be less. Her right leg didn't even twitch. It was rough, she feel the weight on her right leg was heavier, it was like it didn't belong to her, it was different than the rest of her body, but it wasn't going to make her quit.

The next try her left leg moved more, but her right leg didn't and so she lost her balance and fell to the front, where Lena caught her, her doctor was fast to help Lena and put Kara on the chair, giving her a few minutes to try again. And she did, about 20 more times, but nothing really changed, she fell a few times, and her right leg nothing, she could move her toes, but pulling it up and moving forward was like almost impossible to her.

Even when she was inside the pool her right leg wasn't as easy to move, she had asked her doctor and he said that everyone had a more difficult part to work on, and that eventually it would get better…she just had to keep going.

The session ended, and Kara hadn't been able to move from her spot, having only accomplished to fall on her back and on her face a few of times, even bringing Lena down with her for two of them.

To say she was distraught was saying little, she was in the brink of crying, but Lena was there on her side, saying encouraging things to her, like how much she had done already, that in a few months her powers were coming back and she would definitely be able to walk then, she shouldn't hurry, it would happen and eventually Kara agreed, but she was still sad when they left, so Lena stopped at the ice-cream shop to lift Kara's spirit.

The next day they were there again, and then the next and for a couple of weeks still until it happened, Kara took her first step, her right leg moved, not much, it was more kind of dragged, but it happened and Lena was so happy and Kara could only be happy too. She would do it, she knew it.

"Oh My God, I knew it, you did it love, you did it!" Lena just embraced her, so happy she could hardly contain it, Kara just cried, she had been doing it a lot lately.

"I did…I did it!" Kara was exhausted and she couldn't keep herself standing anymore, so she collapsed on top of Lena, who held her tight and put her on the chair.

After a few minutes of rest Kara tried again, and again until she could do it again. It happened on her seventh time, so they called it a day and went home happy with the outcome of the day.

That day at night, when Kara was already in bed and Lena laid down next to her, Kara embraced her and said. "I love you Lee, so much. Thank you for being always on my side."

Lena couldn't contain her happiness, she smiled her brightest one to Kara. "I love you too, my darling. I love you to the moon and back, a thousand times over…"and they kissed, and made love…their happiness was showing and everyone around them noticed.

At home Lena would help Kara exercise her right Lena, it was day after day of exercises to stimulate it. Little by little Kara's right leg started to respond more. With the sessions on the device and at home, after a month of training and trying to walk Kara had began walking on the device, at first it was only a couple of steps, and then she could keep it up until five. Her worst enemy was her right leg, but she was making way… and at the end of the month her doctor told her she could start using crutches if she felt secure enough in her legs.

Kara couldn't even believe it, she could ditch the wheelchair… she was so happy.

"Lee, did you hear that? I don't need to use this anymore…" Kara was radiant and Lena, Lena just wanted Kara like this always.

"Off course, darling. I knew you could do it…see I told you." Lena said as she kissed her girlfriend.

So the first thing they did after leaving the clinic was buying a set of crutches for Kara.

And when they arrived home the first thing Kara did was to try them. But Lena insisted that she do it at the training room, where it was matted, and if she fell she wouldn't be hurt.

So after putting her braces, yes she would need them to stabilize her legs, she stood from her chair with Lena's help, she would still need to work on that. Lena passed her the crutches, and voila… first step in and Kara fell face down…Lena laughed a little… just a little, it was Kara's face… she didn't account for the drag of the mat.

"Sorry, love. I'm sorry. I'll help you." Lena apologized as Kara grimaced at her, which was quickly replaced by laughter… the blonde couldn't contain herself, it was indeed funny.

"Okay, let's try again? And remember, you can still wait to work on it with Doctor Flores." Lena said as she helped Kara up.

"No, I want to try it." And Kara did, she tried it again.

Her next attempt was successful, she was just a bit slow, a lot slow, but who could fault her. She had been on wheelchair for more than a year.

Kara's legs were wobbly, her right leg dragged a little still, her left one carrying most of the weight, the braces helped, but they couldn't make her walk.

Kara wasn't still sure she could do it all the time, so they agreed she would only try it if someone was with her, until she got used to it.

It took her two weeks to feel confident enough on her own. Lena tried to give her space so she would be able to walk through the apartment.

Lena had made a special brace for Kara's right leg, one that would secure it better, this way Kara was less likely to fall.

"This is great Lena, thank you so much, you really didn't need to make it. But thank you, this will help me so much." Lena could see Kara's watery eyes.

"I just wanted to see you safer darling." Lena kissed Kara's lips and the blonde put on the brace. It just fit perfectly on her leg, giving it so much more stability than the other brace.

Kara went right out to try it. She grabbed her crutches and as soon as she gave her first step she knew this brace was the perfect thing for her. It even made her able to lift her right leg a little more, not dragging it through the floor, like she had been doing.

"It works so well Lee... I just... this means so much to me." Kara went straight to Lena, and embraced her with her crutches and all, it was a little bit awkward but perfect.

"Go out with me today? I want to take you on a date." Lena said in a husky voice. She had been waiting for this moment, maybe it was too early, but she didn't feel like it was.

"Sure, where are going?" Kara asked a little surprised by Lena's question, it was a work day, and Lena rarely could go out when she had work to do.

"It's a surprise… just be ready at 6:00 pm okay? I need to go to work now, I'll be back at 6:00 to get you." Kara just nodded as Lena kissed her cheek and left, she was already late, Kara knew that she had a meeting in twenty minutes.

Kara was so happy with her new brace, she was trying it out inside the apartment so she would be better to go out with Lena.

XXX

Lena had been waiting for this day for quite some time now, the situation wasn't ideal really, and she knew that Kara's condition had been worse than her first assessment; she knew now that it would take more time for her powers to come back, she had yet to tell Kara, knowing it would put the blonde in a sour mood, so she opted to wait on that.

But she would need to tell her, a least one more year…but they would come back, and who knows maybe by then Kara would already be walking even without her powers.

She was making such a good way on her legs, she knew it was tough, and that right leg of hers, it was a difficult one, Lena even asked Alex so see the x-rays of Kara's back, maybe there was something there that could explain why this was happening, but apparently it was just how it went sometimes.

Even in bed Lena could notice this difference, Kara's left leg had almost full range of motion, maybe not the strength to lift it up for long or high enough, but it could move.

But Kara's right leg had to be moved by Kara's arms, she would often still need to position it with her hands. It would only move a little and lose strength just after it. Lena could hardly even understand how Kara was walking, sometimes she would stop to observe Kara so she could understand it better.

She had inkling that Kara used her hips to move her right leg forward and not really the leg itself, it was a great effort that took a lot out of her. She could just see that the leg was holding Kara back. So Lena made the brace, and it helped a lot. She made it so Kara's hips would be better connected to her leg, making it easier for Kara to move it.

Nothing really out of this world, simple enough, but made a world of difference for Kara.

Lena had gotten used to Kara using the crutches throughout the house now, she was so happy that her girlfriend could leave the wheelchair behind. Kara walked slowly, carefully, could hardly walk too long, but she persevered, and Lena was sure she would get better.

So even Lena knowing and preferring that the circumstances were more favorable, she couldn't wait for it, she had the box on her jacket and it was weighing heavy there.

She had thought of the perfect proposal, but it wouldn't be possible now, so she settled for the most romantic one, and after all was passed she would take Kara out for the other one.

That's what she was thinking as she made her way to her house to get Kara. She had changed her outfit at the office.

XXX

Kara was waiting for Lena to arrive for their date, she had put on black trousers and a blue silk sleeveless blouse. She was ready for Lena waiting at the kitchen table just going through the instagram feed as the door opened and reveled a gorgeous brunette wearing a three piece suit and a ponytail that just made Kara open her mouth only to close it again, flabbergasted with how beautiful Lena looked.

"Wow! I mean… you look beautiful Lee." Kara said as Lena got closer to her and then kissed her cheek, she whispered into Kara's ear, making the blonde shiver all over.

"You can take it all off later…" Kara growled a little and Lena just chuckled.

"You look handsome as well, my darling. Are you ready to go?" Kara flushed with Lena's compliment.

"Y-yeah!" Lena helped Kara get up and they got into the limo Lena had arranged for them to go to the restaurant.

They arrived at the restaurant Lena had reserved. Lena helped Kara out of the Kar, she handed her the crutches after and they walked inside together.

As they entered the restaurant Kara noticed that there was only one table inside, right in the middle, the rest of the restaurant was empty. Lena had closed the restaurant just for them.

"There's no one else here." Kara said out loud while she tried to pull her chair.

"Yes, I wanted to be just you and me." Lena pulled the chair for Kara and went around the table to sit.

Lena reached for Kara's hand across the table. "Tonight is a special night my love. I want you to order everything you want okay? I didn't want anyone seeing us tonight, that's why it's empty."

Kara gave Lena's hand a little squeeze. "I love it Lee, and I love you too." Kara then kissed Lena's hands.

The waiter gave them the menus and they ordered their drinks. A few minutes later they ordered their plates, Kara ordered five different ones, her appetite had returned in full it appeared. Lena ordered a chicken salad.

They chatted while they ate, Lena telling Kara everything that happened at work and Kara telling her how her physio had went. She was making progress, but at a slow pace, her right leg still a weight in her recovery.

When the time for desert came, Lena asked for the special dessert the chef made, and Kara did the same, she wanted to know what it was. Lena counted on that, she knew Kara would like to try it.

When the waiter came back with two plates that had a black chocolate dome inside it, Kara squealed, she loved this kinds of deserts.

Lena was just gazing at Kara, with such love in her eyes that Kara felt herself blushing.

"I love you Kara Danvers, you make me so happy." Lena said as the waiter prepared to pour the hot chocolate over the domes, at the same time.

"I love you too Lee." Kara shot a glance at Lena and then watched as the hot chocolate poured over the dome in her plate. When she saw what was underneath it she gasped audibly, looking at Lena who now was kneeling just beside her. The waiter had left and she didn't even realize it, only having eyes for the brunette who was crying just beside her.

"Will you marry me, Kara Danvers? And make me the happiest woman in the world." Lena asked as she took the ring that was sitting inside a chocolate box under the dome in Kara's plate, and presented to her girlfriend.

Kara started crying, she couldn't contain herself. Lena wanted to marry her, marry Kara, who now could barely walk. Lena didn't care about that, Lena loved her, and she loved Lena.

"Yes!" Kara shouted, barely containing herself. She almost jumped to kiss Lena, but the raven-haired beauty stood up to put the ring on her finger before she could.

"We're going to get married?" Kara asked dumbfounded. Lena just smirked and kissed her now fiancée.

"That's what you agreed to do just now." Lena chuckled, she couldn't be happier, she would marry the love of her life.

"I love you so much Lena, I can't wait to marry you." Kara now kissed Lena trying to get up, so Lena held her tight so she wouldn't fall. They stayed there for quite a while before deciding to go home and celebrate it there… more intimately.

XXX 

A year after Lena had proposed Kara was almost normally walking again. The only problem she faced was her right leg still. She utilized only one crutch now. She had just went through her last powers assessment and they concluded that the kryptonite was almost all gone from her system, but after a lot of tests they had discovered that her right leg had a nerve severed by the blows she received, and three years with a human body that couldn't regenerate hadn't helped her. So it might mean that her leg wouldn't heal even with her powers, and that was because the injury happened long ago and her powers coming back wouldn't recognize it, but it was all theoretical, she still had a hard time with it.

Lena had stood beside her all through it, and promised her she wouldn't stop until she helped Kara heal her leg, even if it might take her more time than they originally thought. She went through a rough few weeks after that diagnosis. She wanted to be fully healed in time for her wedding, but it just happened she wasn't.

Well, marrying Lena was more important, so she tried to keep this on the side burner for now. She'd been practicing walking with a cane for a few weeks on her sessions with her doctor. She hadn't told Lena yet, she wanted to surprise her on the day of the wedding. It was still very hard, her leg wouldn't respond to her, she couldn't walk smoothly yet, she had barely any improvement on that leg. She still needed the brace Lena had made her to walk, so it was a sore subject to her.

Alex had a theory that with her powers being back they would heal her, but a slower pace, and Kara prayed that was what'd happened.

Today was the day of her wedding, they were going to marry Midvale, for just a few guests, mostly family and friends, some from other universes and some from this one.

She was in her room getting ready with the help of her maid honor Alex, who was helping her with the hair and the makeup, Lena was on the other room with her maid of honor Sam, getting ready as well.

Kara was wearing a beautiful metallic blue suit, with a grey tie, and a black oxford. Alex was just finishing with her hair, which was in loose curls, just like Lena liked, and a light makeup.

"Hey can you get me the cane, it's in the closet?" Kara asked Alex, just as she finished with her hair.

"Of course Kar. Are you sure you are up for this? You know that no one here has a problem with you using crutches right? They don't think less of you for this Kara, least of all Lena." Alex gave her a look of sympathy, just what she wanted to avoid.

"Yes, I know Al, but I just wanted to walk down the aisle without needing something to lean on." Kara said as she looked to the ground. She just wanted to enter by herself, couldn't Alex understand this.

Alex kneeled in front of her and took her hands into hers. "Kar, I understand what you are saying, it sucks that this happened, but you are here and well, and that's what matters. But I got an idea, maybe it will work, come with me." Alex helped Kara get up, and gave her the cane. Kara looked puzzled as Alex guided her out of the room.

XXX 

On the room down the hall, Lena was almost ready. Sam was putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Sam, I can't even believe this day came. I'm so happy to marry Kara. I'm pretty sure this surpasses my wildest dreams." Lena said with such glee that Sam could only chuckle.

"You deserve it Lena, Kara will make you very happy, I'm sure of it." Sam said as she finished Lena's hair and turned the chair so she could look at her.

"Thank you for everything Sam, you're a great friend." Lena said as she stood up.

Lena was wearing a form fitting white silk sleeveless dress, which accentuated her breasts, just like Kara liked.

"Thank you Lena, now it's time to go." The two women left the room and prepared themselves to walk down the aisle.

XXX

Lena was the first to enter, after Sam, her maid of honor. Jon was marrying them, so he was up there too. In the first row was Eliza, Winn and all of their friends. Sam stood at her side while Ruby was seated at the second row with Kate, Sophie and Andrea.

Lena first saw Alex, she was beautiful, she made her way down the aisle, Lena knew was next, she was so nervous for her fiancée, she knew Kara was anxious about her walk. But for Lena she just wanted Kara, it didn't matter how.

The music started, everyone was quiet, when the door opened and reveled Kara, Lena gasped, she was so beautiful, her bride, her lover, her friend, she had the most genuine smile on her face, and just beside her was Clark. Kara was clutched to Clarks arms, Lena saw it, she wasn't using her crutches, she was walking without them, leaning on Clark, their arms intertwined, Clark clearly supporting her.

Lena knew this was important to her, and she did it, she wasn't using no walking aid, well there was Clark, but that wasn't important.

Kara felt so confident with Clark beside her, she knew he could take her weight, she would have to thank Alex for the idea, and Clark for agreeing. She knew walking her down the aisle was important for him too.

She saw Lena crying on the altar, she was watching Kara with such loving eyes that Kara couldn't contain it as well, she cried.

It was hard, walking with just Clark's arm for support, but she managed, she almost fell a couple of times but her cousin didn't let her fall, she would have to thank him later.

When she reached the end, Clark passed her arm to Lena who helped her to the altar.

"You look dashing my love." Lena whispered in her ear. Kara's whole body had goosebumps.

"You're so beautiful Lena." Kara whispered as Clark pulled a chair for her to seat. Lena just motioned for Sam to get her one too.

They both sat on chairs, Kara's heart warmed as Lena did it so she wouldn't have to be the only one sitting.

They exchanged vows. Lena made Kara cry and Kara could barely even say hers without crying.

Jon looked at them, and after they finished exchanging rings. "By the power invested I pronounce you married, you my kiss the bride.

Lena didn't even wait for him to finish jumping to her feet and pulling Kara to her, smashing their lips in a hungry kiss. Their family cheered and the festivities began.

The wedding was a success and the next day the couple went away on their honeymoon through the Greek islands, and a few stops on the way back too. Lena wanted to show Kara her birthplace, so they went to Ireland after, Kara was now walking with just a cane.

They were so happy together, they bought a house on the suburbs that had everything Kara loved and Lena just wanted to make her happy.

A month after their wedding Kara's powers came back, she was so happy to have them back, but she realized that her happiness wasn't with her powers but with Lena. Of course it was important for her to be Supergirl, but more important than that was to have a life with her wife.

Her leg began healing just like Alex had theorized, but it was a slow process. It took almost two years for it fully heal, almost five after the incident. Five years without Supergirl, the world hadn't ended so Kara figured she could take her time and came back when it needed her. They were happy, they had a family and both of them wanted children, so that's what they had, two of them, they had a happy life.


End file.
